danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
בג"ץ אלון מורה
תפיסת קרקעות אלון מורה לתקציר - מאגר סביר בג"צ 390/79 עזת מחמד מוסטפה דויקאת, ו-16 אח' נגד 1. ממשלת ישראל 2. שר הביטחון 3. המפקד הצבאי של איזור יהודה ושומרון 4. המפקד הצבאי של נפת שכם 5. פליקס מנחם 6. שבות אברהם בבית-המשפט העליון בשבתו כבית-משפט גבוה לצדק 3.10.79, 19.9.79, 14.9.79, 13.9.79, 6.9.79 לפני מ"מ הנשיא מ' לנדוי והשופטים א' ויתקון, ש' אשר, מ' בן-פורת, ד' בכור התנגדות לצו-על-תנאי מיום כה בסיון תשל"ט (20.6.1979). א' חורי - בשם העותרים מס' 16-1 ; ג' בך, פרקליט המדינה - א' זכרוני, א' פלדמן - בשם העותר בשם המשיבים מס 4-1 מס' 17 ר' כהן, מ' סימון - בשם המשיבים מס 6-5 פסק-דין מ"מ הנשיא (לנדוי) בעתירה זו עלינו לדון בשאלת חוקיותה של הקמת ישוב אזרחי (התנחלות) באלון מורה, במבואות העיר שכם, על אדמה שבבעלות פרטית של תושבים ערביים. בעיה דומה לזו נדונה בבית-משפט זה בבג"צ 610/78 ,606/78 ( בג"צ 610/78,606/78,סלימאן תופיק אויב, ו-11 אח' נגד שר הביטחון, ו-2 אח' ; ג'מיל ארסם מטאוע, ו-12 אח' נגד שר הביטחון, ו-3 אח', פ"ד לג (124 ,129 ,127 ,113 (2, 119 ,118 ,116 ,126 ,130 ,133-132 ,131 ,125 ,129-- 128.)(להלן למען הקיצור: ענין בית-אל), שבו ניתן פסק-הדין ביום 13.3.1979. פסקנו שם שלא היתה בהקמת שני ישובים אזרחיים על אדמת הפרט בבית-אל ליד רמאללה ובבקעות ב' ליד טובאס פגיעה במשפט הישראלי הפנימי ואף לא במשפט הבינלאומי המנהגי, המהווה חלק מן המשפט הפנימי, כי שני הישובים הוקמו לצרכים צבאיים, כפי שפרשנו את המונח הזה. בענין בית-אל נאמר ( בסוף ע' 128) בקשר לשפיטות הסוגיה הזאת, כי בעית ההתנחלויות "שנויה במחלוקת בין ממשלת ישראל ובין ממשלות אחרות, ושהיא עשויה לעמוד על הפרק במשא ומתן בינלאומי גורלי שבו עומדת ממשלת ישראל". בינתיים לא פגה חריפות המחלוקת בזירה הבינלאומית; ולא עוד אלא היא החריפה גם בציבור הישראלי פנימה והפעם היא השתקפה גם בעצם ההחלטה על הקמת הישוב האזרחי באלון מורה, אשר נתקבלה בממשלת ישראל ברוב דעות. זו איפוא בעיה נוקבת המסעירה כיום את הציבור. בבג"צ 58/68 ( בג"צ 58/68 בנימין שליט בשמו ובשם ילדיו אורן ו-גליה שליט נגד שר הפנים ו-פקיד הרישום, מחוז חיפה, פ"ד כג (521 ,477 (2, 530.) (סוגית "מיהו יהודי") דיברתי, בסוף ע' 521, על "... התוצאה העגומה היא שבית-המשפט כאילו נוטש את מקומו הראוי לו, מעל למחלוקות המפלגות את הציבור, ושופטיו יורדים בעצמם אל תוך הזירה..." ובע' 530 הסברתי, כאחד משופטי המיעוט, שעל בית-המשפט להימנע מלפסוק בפלוגתא שהיתה שם, באין לו מקור כשר לפסיקתו. הוספתי שאפילו במצב כזה "ייתכנו מקרים בהם יראה עצמו השופט כמי שכפו עליו הר כגיגית, להשיב את תשובתו האישית על שאלה שבהשקפת עולם, אף שהיא שנויה במחלוקת". הפעם יש לנו מקורות כשרים לפסיקתנו ואין לנו צורך, ואף אסור לנו בשבתנו לדין, לערב בה את השקפותינו האישיות כאזרחי המדינה. אבל עדיין רב החשש שבית-המשפט יראה כאילו נטש את מקומו הראוי לו וירד אל תוך זירת הוויכוח הציבורי, ושהחלטתו תתקבל על-ידי חלק מן הציבור בתשואות ועל-ידי חלקו האחר בדחייה גמורה ונרגשת. במובן זה אני רואה עצמי כאן, כמי שחובתו לפסוק על-פי הדין בכל ענין המובא לפני בית-משפט כדין, היא דווקא כופה עלי הר כגיגית, ביודעי היטב מראש שהציבור הרחב לא ישים לבו להנמקה המשפטית אלא למסקנה הסופית בלבד ובית-המשפט בתור מוסד עלול להיפגע במעמדו הראוי לו, מעל למחלוקות המפלגות את הציבור. אך מה נעשה וזה תפקידנו וזו חובתנו כשופטים. ביום 7.6.1979 בשעות הבוקר פתחו אזרחים ישראלים בסיועו של צה"ל במבצע של התנחלות על גבעה השוכנת במרחק של שני קילומטרים בקירוב מזרחה לכביש ירושלים- שכם ובאותו מרחק בערך דרומה-מזרחה מצומת הכביש הזה עם הכביש היורד משכם לבקעת הירדן. הפעולה בוצעה בעזרת הליקופטרים ובציוד כבד. והוחל בפריצת דרך מכביש ירושלים-שכם לגבעה. הגבעה כולה היא אדמת טרשים בלתי מעובדת (פרט לחלקה קטנה שבצדו הצפוני-מערבי של האתר, אשר נחרשה ונזרעה רק לאחרונה ולדעת מומחה מטעם המשיבים שלא במועדה, במקום שאינו נותן סיכוי לקבלת תמורה כלכלית כלשהיא מן היבול). אך פריצת הדרך שאורכה 1.7 קילומטר חייבה פגיעה בגידולי סורגום קיימים, בשטח של כ-60 מטר אורך ו-8 מטר רוחב, ובכשישה שתילי זית בני כ-4 שנים. אדמת הגבעה היא בתחום אדמותיו של הכפר רוג'יב הנמצא קרוב אליה לצד צפון- מערב. לשבעה עשר העותרים, שהם מבני הכפר, יש בה חלקות אדמה הרשומות על שמם בפנקסי הרישום של שכם אחרי שעברו את תהליך הסדר הקרקעות. השטח הכולל של חלקותיהם הוא ב-125 דונם. אין לעותרים זכויות בעלות באדמת הדרך שנפרצה. ביום 5.6.1979, יומיים לפני עלית המתנחלים על הקרקע, חתם תת אלוף בנימין בן אליעזר, מפקד איזור יהודה ושומרון, על צו בדבר תפיסת מקרקעין מס' 16/79 . בראש הצו נאמר כי "בתוקף סמכותי כמפקד האזור, ומאחר והנני סבור כי הדבר דרוש לצרכים צבאיים הנני מצוה בזה לאמור:". ובגוף הצו מכריז החותם על שטח של כ-700 דונם, אשר הוגדר במפה שצורפה לצו, כ"נתפס לצרכים צבאיים". חלקות העותרים כלולות באותו שטח. בסעיף 3 של הצו נאמר כי כל בעל או מחזיק בדין במקרקעים המצויים בשטח יהיה רשאי להגיש לקצין מטה תובענות תביעה לדמי שימוש תקופתיים בגין תפיסת המקרקעין ולפיצויים בגין כל נזק ממשי שנגרם לו אגב התפיסה. לפי סעיף 5 "הודעה על תוכן הצו תמסר לבעל או למחזיק של מקרקעין המצויים בשטח". צו דומה ביחס לתוואי הדרך אל הגבעה (מס' 17/79) נחתם רק ביום 10.6.1979, שלושה ימים אחרי העלייה על הקרקע. ביחס למתן ההודעה הדרושה לבעלי הקרקע, וביניהם העותרים מתברר שרק בעצם יום העלייה על הקרקע, בשעה 8 בבוקר, סמוך לתחילת העבודות בשטח, נמסרה הודעה על הצו למוכתרים של הכפר רוג'יב שזומנו למשרד המושל הצבאי בשכם. הודעות בכתב נמסרו לידי המוכתרים רק ביום 10.6.1979, כדי שימסרון לבעלי המקרקעין. בתצהיר התשובה בעתירה זו שנתן ראש המטה הכללי, רב אלוף רפאל איתן, אומר הרמטכ"ל כי מן הראוי היה לתת הודעה מראש לבעלי המקרקעין על הכוונה לבצע את התפיסה, כפי שנוהגים בדרך כלל במקרים דומים, וכי נתן הוראות בדי שלהבא תועבר הודעה לבעלי הקרקעות הנוגעים בדבר במועד מתאים לפני תפיסת המקרקעין. אין זה ברור מדוע סטו האחראים לדבר הפעם מן הנוהג שהיה קיים בעבר במקרים דומים. מתעורר הרושם שהעלייה על הקרקע אורגנה כך,כמו מבצע צבאי, תוך ניצול אלמנט ההפתעה וכדי לקדם פני "סכנת" התערבות של בית-משפט זה, עקב פנייתם של בעלי מקרקעים עוד לפני התחלת העבודות בשטח. העותרים פנו לבית-משפט זה ביום 14.6.1979 וביום 20.6.1979 ניתן צו-על-תנאי נגד המשיבים - ממשלת ישראל. שר הביטחון, המפקד הצבאי של איזור יהודה ושומרון והמפקד הצבאי של נפת שכם - המורה להם, בין היתר, להראות טעם מדוע לא יוכרזו צווי התפיסה שניתנו בטלים ומדוע לא תפונה הקרקע מן הכלים והמבנים שהוקמו עליה ותימנע הקמת ישוב אזרחי עליה. כן ניתן צו ביניים למניעת עבודה נוספת של חפירה ובנייה בשטח הנדון והתישבות אזרחים נוספים בו, בנוסף על אלה שהתישבו בו עד להוצאת צו הביניים. צו ביניים זה עומד בתוקפו עד היום, בשינויים מסוימים שהוכנסו בו לפי בקשת המתנחלים במהלך הדיון בעתירה. בתצהיר התשובה מסביר הרמטב"ל כי הגיע לכלל דעה שהקמת הישוב האזרחי באותו מקום דרושה מטעמים בטחוניים ושעמדתו בדבר חשיבותו הבטחונית של השטח ושל הקמת הישוב בו הובאה לידיעת ועדת השרים לעניני ביטחון, אשר החליטה בישיבותיה מיום 8.5.1979 ו-10.5.1979 לאשר את תפיסת השטח בצו תפיסה לשם הקמת הישוב, ובעקבות החלטות אלה שאושרו על-ידי מליאת הממשלה בישיבתה מיום 3.6.1979, הוציא מפקד איזור יהודה ושומרון את צו התפיסה הנדון. להלן מרחיב רב אלוף איתן את הדיבור על תרומתם החשובה של ישובים אזרחיים להגנה על הישוב היהודי בארץ, עוד מלפני קום המדינה וכן במלחמת העצמאות, והוא עומד על היעדים הבטחוניים שישובים כאלה ממלאים, בהגנה המרחבית ובקשר לארגון צה"ל בעיתות רגיעה ובשעת חירום. בהדגשה רבה מביע הרמטכ"ל את דעתו הנחרצת על חשיבות ההגנה המרחבית, ומדבריו משתמעת ביקורת קשה על דעת אחרים אשר גרמו להגנה המרחבית להגיע "לשפל המדרגה", כלשונו, לקראת 1973, כאשר המחשבה הצבאית שוקטת על שמרי מלחמת ששת הימים. אולם "לאחר מלחמת 1973 הוחזרה להגנה המרחבית עטרתה שנשדדה ממנה בגבהות לב ותוך התייחסות מוטעית ביסודה לתרומתה". כיום ישובי ההגנה המרחבית חמושים, מבוצרים ומאומנים כהלכה למשימתם שהיא הגנה על האיזור שבו הם חיים ומתקיימים, ומיקומם בשטח נקבע תוך התחשבות בתרומתם לשליטה במרחב ובסיוע לצה"ל במשימותיו השונות. הרמטכ"ל מסביר את החשיבות המיוחדת הנודעת לישוב אזרחי דווקא לעומת בסיס צבאי, כי בעת מלחמה יוצא הכוח שבבסיס משם כדי למלא משימות ניידות והתקפיות, בעוד שהישוב האזרחי נשאר על מקומו, ובהיותו חמוש ומצוייד כראוי הוא שולט על סביבתו לשם משימות של תצפית ושמירה על צירי התנועה הסמובים אליו, בדי למנוע את השתלטות האויב עליהם. הדברים אמורים במיוחד בעת גיוס כוחותהמילואים בפרוץ מלחמה - ובמקרה זה בפרוץ מלחמה בחזית המזרחית. לעת כזאת על הכוחות לנוע אל מקומות הפריסה שנקבעו להם וגוברת חשיבות השליטה על צירי התנועה כדי להבטיח תנועה מהירה ובלתי מופרעת דרכם. שכם וסביבותיה מהוות צומת דרכים שאין לו תחליף ומכאן חשיבותה המיוחדת של השליטה על הכבישים הסמוכים אליה, ואלון מורה חולשת על מספר כבישים כאלה, דהיינו כביש רמאללה-שכם, כביש שכם-הבקעה דרך הג'יפטליק וכביש נוסף אל הבקעה דרך עקרבה ומג'דל העובר גם הוא בקרבת מקום מצד דרום. אין כל ספק, ואף פרקליטי העותרים - מר אליאס חורי בשם העותרים מס' 16-1 וה"ה א' זכרוני וא' פלדמן בשם עותר מס' 17 - אינם חולקים על כך, שרב אלוף איתן מחזיק בכנות גמורה ובשכנוע פנימי עמוק בדעותיו אלה בענין שבידיעתו המקצועית של איש צבא בעל ניסיון רב כמוהו. אבל אין הוא מסתיר שיש עוררין על מסקנתו בדבר חשיבותה המכרעת של הקמת ישוב אזרחי באתר שנבחר לישוב אלון מורה. בפסקה 23(ד) של תצהירו הוא אומר וזה לשונו : "ידועה לי דעתו של המשיב 2, אשר אינו חולק על חשיבותו האסטרטגית של האיזור הנדון אולם סבור כי ניתן לממש את צרכי הבטחון שלא בדרך הקמת ישוב במקום האמור". המשיב השני הוא שר הביטחון. נוצר איפוא מצב יוצא דופן שהמשיבים בינם לבין עצמם חלוקים בדעותיהם על נשוא העתירה, ואת הרמטכל יש לראות כמצהיר על דעותיו בשם רשויות הצבא וגם בשם ממשלת ישראל שהחליטה בענין ברוב דעות, בערעור על החלטתה של ועדת השרים שהגיש סגן ראש הממשלה (גם הוא, כמו שר הביטחון, בר סמכא מובהק בנושאים צבאיים, בתור מי שהיה הרמטכ"ל השני של צה"ל). העותרים גם הורשו להגיש חוות דעת נוספות, האחת של רב אלוף (מיל) חיים בר-לב והשנייה של אלוף (מיל) מתתיהו פלד. רב אלוף (מיל.) בר-לב מביע את הערכתו המקצועית כי אלון מורה איננו תורם לבטחונה של ישראל, לא במלחמה בפעילות חבלנית עויינת בעת רגיעה ולא במקרה של מלחמה בחזית המזרחית, כי אין בכוחו של ישוב אזרחי, הממוקם על גבעה כשני קילומטר מכביש שכם-ירושלים, להקל על הבטחת ציר תנועה זה, מה גם שבקרבת הכביש עצמו ממוקם מחנה צבאי גדול, השולט על צירי התנועה דרומה ומזרחה. אדרבא - אומר רב אלוף (מיל) בר-לב - בשל פעילות חבלנית עויינת בתקופת מלחמה ירותקו כוחות צה"ל לשמירה על הישוב האזרחי, במקום לעסוק במלחמה בצבא האויב. התשובה להשגות אלה המסתברת מתצהירו של רב אלוף איתן היא שעיקר חשיבותו של ישוב אזרחי באתר הנדון איננה לשם מלחמה בפעילות חבלנית עויינת ולא זה היה שיקולו של הרמטכ"ל לתפיסת האתר,אלא חשיבותו העיקרית עשויה להתגלות בשעת מלחמה דווקא, כי אז יתרוקן אותו בסיס שרב אלוף בר-לב מדבר עליו מיושביו, ואין דומה ישוב אזרחי המשולב כיום במערכת ההגנה המרחבית לישוב אזרחי בשנים קודמות, במה שנוגע לטיב חימושו, ציודו ורמת אימונו. חוות דעתו של אלוף (מיל) מ' פלד מפורטת ומסקנתו היא כי "הטיעון בדבר הערך הבטחוני שנודע להתנחלות "אלון מורה" נטען שלא בתום לב ולתכלית אחת בלבד: לתת הצדקה לתפיסת הקרקע שאין כל אפשרות להצדיקה בדרך אחרת". אך לא מצאתי בה התיחסות לטעמו העיקרי של רב אלוף איתן, דהיינו תפקידו של ישוב באותו אתר כמוצב לשמירה על חופש התנועה בצירים הסמוכים אליו בשעת התפרסותם של כוחות המילואים בחזית המזרחית בעת מלחמה. אשר לדעתו של רב אלוף בר-לב, ומומחים צבאיים אחרים החושבים כמוהו, אין בדעתי להכניס ראשי בין הרים גבוהים ודי לי לומר גם כאן, כמו שאמרנו בבג"צ 258/79 ( בג"צ 258/79 (לא פורסם).) (טרם פורסם): "במחלוקת כזאת בשאלות צבאיות-מקצועיות, שבהם אין לבית-משפט ידיעה מבוססת משלו, נעמיד את המצהיר מטעם המשיבים, המדבר בשם אלה המופקדים בפועל על שמירת הבטחון בשטחים המוחזקים ובפנים הקו הירוק, בחזקתו שטעמיו המקצועיים הם טעמים כנים. דרושות ראיות משכנעות מאד כדי לסתור חזקה זו". ועוד נאמר שם כי: "בענינים שבהערכה צבאית מקצועית בוודאי תדריך המשלה את עצמה בראש ובראשונה על-פי העצה המוגשת לפניה על-ידי ראש המטה הכללי". אכן, דיברנו שם על "המצהיר מטעם המשיבים", ואילו כאן חצויים המשיבים ביניהם בדעותיהם. אבל שמענומפי מר בך, פרקליט המדינה המלומד, שטען לארבעת המשיבים הראשונים, כי למרות דעתו החולקת, קיבל שר הביטחון את דין הכרעת הרוב בממשלה ותוך מילוי חובתו החוקתית, בתור הממונה מטעם הממשלה על הצבא, לפי סעיף 2(ב) לחוק-יסוד.: הצבא, העביר את החלטת הממשלה אל הרמטכ"ל, לשם ביצועה. במרכז הדיון בעתירה זו חייב לעמוד ניתוח העובדות, עד במה שאלה נתגלו מן הראיות שלפנינו, על-פי הדין, ובמיוחד לאור פסיקתנו בפרשת בית-אל . אך בטרם אגיע לכך, עלי להשלים תחילה את תיאור העובדות עצמן, כי קיבלנו חומר עובדתי נוסף בתשובתו בכתב של הרמטכ"ל על שאלון שניסחנו אחרי שמיעת עיקר הטיעון בעל-פה של פרקליטי הצדדים, על מנת שישיב עליו במקום חקירה נגדית בעל-פה שפרקליטי העותרים ביקשו לחוקרו. התשובות על השאלון ומסמכים נוספים שפרקליט המדינה המלומד הורשה להגיש להשלמת התשובות לשאלון, זרקו אור נוסף על עובדות הפרשה והרחיבו והעמיקו כשבילנו את הבנתן והערכתן, מעבר למה שנכלל בתצהירו של רב אלוף איתן ובתצהיר הראשון של מר אריה נאור, מזכיר הממשלה. שבו הוזכרו החלטות של ועדת השרים לעניני ביטחון ושל הממשלה בערעורעל ועדת השרים. וזו התמונה כפי שהיא מתגלית לבסוף : 1. ביום 7.1.1979, בעקבות הפגנה בלתי חוקית ("הפגנה בלתי מאושרת", בלשון מזכיר הממשלה בתצהירו) של אנשים מ"גו ש אמונים" על כביש באזור שכם, נתקיים דיון בוועדת השרים לעניני ביטחון אשר בו נתקבלה ההחלטה הבאה : "א) הממשלה רואה בגרעין 'אלון מורה' מועמד להתנחלות בעתיד הקרוב. ב) על מועד ההתנחלות ומיקומה תחליט הממשלה בהתאם לשיקולים הנאותים. ג) בעת קביעת איזור ההתנחלות לאלון מורה תתחשב הממשלה, ככל האפשר, במשאלותיו של גרעין זה. ד) על אנשי 'אלון מורה' לחזור עתה למחנה, אשר ממנו יצאו". 2. בעקבות החלטה זו של ועדת שרים לעניני ביטחון קויים סיור מוקדם על-ידי נציגי ועדת השרים לעניני התישבות שנועד למצוא שטח מתאים לישוב של גרעין "אלון מורה" והוצעו חמישה מקומות חלופיים באיזור, שנמסרו לבדיקה על-ידי צה"ל. הגורמים המופקדים על הנושא במפקדת איזור יהודה והשומרון ובמטכ"ל בדקו את כל האיתורים המוצעים והחליטו משיקולים של צה"ל בי מן הראוי לבחון ביסודיות שניים מבין המקומות המוצעים. אחד משני המקומות הללו היה איתור שהומלץ על-ידי שר החקלאות, שהוא יושב ראש ועדת השרים לעניני התישבות וחבר ועדת השרים לעניני ביטחון, והאיתור השני הוא האיתור שנבחר לבסוף על-ידי צה"ל והוא נשוא העתירה (תשובות הרמטכ"ל לשאלון, פסקה 2(ד)). מפקדת איזור יהודה והשומרון בדקה את האפשרות למצוא שטח כלשהו באיזור שאיננו נמצא בבעלות פרטית, אך לא נמצא מקום בזה (שם, פסקה 2(ה)). 3. ביום 11.4.1979 (כנראה אחרי הסיור המוקדם הנ"ל וכתוצאה ממנו) נתן הרמטכ"ל אישור לגורמי המטכ"ל המופקדים על הנושא, לתפוס את השטח לצרכים צבאיים (שם, פסקה 2(ב)). 4. לקראת הדיון שעמד להתקיים בוועדת השרים לעניני ביטחון נשאל הרמטכ"ל לחוות דעתו, וביום 3.5.1979 הודע על-ידי ראש לשכתו פעם נוספת לגורמים הנ"ל במטכ"ל כי לדעתו יש צורך צבאי בתפיסת השטח (שם, שם). 5. חוות דעתו של הרמטכ"ל הובאה גם לידיעת ועדת השרים לעניני ביטחון בעת שדנה בהקמת הישוב בישיבתה מיום 8.5.1979 (שם, שם, ותצהיר ראשון של מזכיר הממשלה. פסקה 4). באותה ישיבה החליטה ועדת השרים לעניני ביטחון לסמוך ידיה על צו התפיסה לצרכים צבאיים. (תצהיר ראשון של מזכיר הממשלה, פסקה 3(א)). 6. ביום 30.5.1979 חזרה ועדת השרים לעניני ביטחון ואישרה את החלטתה מיום 8.5.1979 (שם, פסקה 3(ב)). 7. סגן ראש הממשלה ערער על ההחלטה של ועדת השרים לעניני ביטחון לפני מליאת הממשלה, וביום 3.6.1979 דחתה הממשלה את ערעורו ברוב דעות ואישרה את ההחלטות של ועדת השרים. 8. ביום 5.6.1979 חתם תת אלוף בן אליעזר על צו התפיסה וביום 7.6.1979 עלו המתנחלים על הקרקע בעזרת הצבא, כמסופר לעיל. כאן אעמוד על שתי טענות של מר זכרוני מטעם העותר מס' 17, על מנת לסלקן מן הררך לפני היכנסי בעובי הקורה בעתירה זו. הוא טען שהיה פגם תחוקתי בתהליך של קבלת ההחלטה על הקמת הישוב, מפני שלפי חוק-יסוד: הצבא, שר הביטחון הוא הממונה על הרמטכ"ל ועל כן דעתו בענינים צבאיים עדיפה מדעת הרמטכ"ל והיא עדיפה גם מדעתה של ועדת השרים לעניני ביטחון ושל הממשלה עצמה, הפועלות שתיהן על-פי חוק-יסוד: הממשלה. היוצא מזה שהממשלה (או ועדת השרים לעניני ביטחון) לא היתה מוסמכת להחליט בניגוד לדעתו של שר הביטחון. בטענה זו אין ממש. אמנם שר הביטחון הוא הממונה על הצבא מטעם הממשלה, לפי סעיף 2(ב) של חוק-יסוד: הממשלה, אבל הצבא נתון למרות הממשלה בתור גוף, לפי סעיף 2(א) של אותו חוק-יסוד וכן נתון הרמטכ"ל למרות הממשלה, לפי סעיף 3(ב), אם כי כפיפותו הישירה היא לשר הביטחון, כאמור באותו סעיף. מכאן שכל עוד לא אמרה הממשלה את דברה בנושא פלוני, חייב הרמטכ"ל למלא את הוראותיו של שר הביטחון. אבל משהובא הנושא לפני הממשלה, החלטתה של הממשלה היא המחייבת את הרמטכ"ל, ושר הביטחון אינו אלא אחד מחברי הממשלה,וכל עוד הוא מוסיף להיות חבר בממשלה, הוא נושא ביחד עם חבריו השרים באחריות משותפת להחלטותיה, ואף להחלטות שנתקבלו ברוב דעות נגד דעתו החולקת. הוא הדין בהחלטותיהן של ועדות השרים שהממשלה מינתה, כוועדה קבועה או לענין מסויים, על יסוד סעיף 27 לחוק יסוד: הממשלה, כי באין ערר למליאה, או אם הוגש הערר ונדחה, דינה של החלטת ועדת שרים הוא כדין החלטת הממשלה בישיבתה, כאמור בסעיף 32(ג) של התקנון לעבודת הממשלה. עתה פנויה הדרך לדיון בשאלה העיקרית: האם ניתן להצדיק מבחינה משפטית את הקמת הישוב האזרחי באתר הנדון, אם כי לצורך זה נתפסה אדמה שבקנין הפרט. בפרשת בית-אל השבנו על שאלה דומה תשובה חיובית, גם על-פי המשפט הישראלי הפנימי, המוניציפלי, וגם על-פי המשפט הבינלאומי המנהגי, כי שוכנענו שצורכי הצבא חייבו את הקמת שני הישובים האזרחיים שנדונו שם, במקומות שבהם הוקמו. מובן מאליו - ומר בך גם הודיע לנו שהדבר הוסבר היטב בדיוני הממשלה - שבפסיקתו זו לא נתן בית-משפט זה גושפנקא משפטית מראש לכל תפיסה של אדמה פרטית למען התישבות אזרחית ביהודה ושומרון, אלא יש צורך לבדוק בכל מקרה אם אמנם הצדיקו צורכי הצבא, כפי שמושג זה חייב להתפרש, את תפיסת האדמה הפרטית. בפתח הדיון הזה עומד הפעם - שלא כבפרשת בית-אל - הטיעון מטעם שני מתנחלים באתר "אלון מורה" שהם חברי מזכירות הגרעין של המתנחלים, אשר הורשו (בהמרצה 568/79) להצטרף לעתירה זו כמשיבים, מאחר שהשופט י' כהן אשר דן בבקשה מצא כי יש להם ענין ממשי בעתירה. משיבים נוספים אלה גוללו בתצהירם ובטיעונם יריעה רחבה, הרבה מעבר למה שנטען מטעם המשיבים המקוריים. בתצהירם, שניתן על- ידי אחד מהם, מר מנחם ראובן פליקס, הוסבר שחברי הגרעין התנחלו באלון מורה משום הצו האלוהי לרשת את הארץ שניתן לאבותינו וכי "שני האלמנטים, איפוא, של רבונותנו והתנחלותנו כרוכים זה בזה" ; וכי "מעשה ההתנחלות של עם ישראל בארץ ישראל הוא הוא המעש הבטחוני הממשי, היעיל ביותר והאמיתי ביותר. אך ההתנחלות עצמה... איננה נובעת. מטעמי בטחון ומצרכים פיזיים אלא מכח יעוד, ומכח שיבת ישראל לארצו". ולהלן הוא מכריז וזה לשונו: "אלון מורה היא לב לבה של ארץ ישראל במובן העמוק של המלה, אמנם גם מבחינה גאוגרפית ואסטרטגית, אך קודם כל היא המקום שבו הובטחה הארץ הזאת לראשונה לאבינו הראשון והיא המקום שבו נעשה הקנין הראשון של אבי האומה שעל שמו נקראת הארץ הזאת - ארץ ישראל. ......... אשר על כן, הנימוק הבטחוני כבודו במקומו מונח, ואף שמידת כנותו אינה מוטלת בספק, בעינינו הוא אינו מעלה ואינו מוריד". ואחרי הזכרת הפסוק מספר במדבר לג, נג ( במדבר לג נג): "והורשתם את הארץ וישבתם בה כי לכם נתתי את הארץ לרשת אותה", הוא מוסיף ואומר: "בין שמתנחלי אלון מורה ישולבו בהגמ"ר לפי תכנון צה"ל ובין אם לאו, ההתנחלות בארץ ישראל שהיא היעוד של עם ישראל ומדינת ישראל, הינה ממילא בטחונם, שלומם וטובתם של העם והמדינה". ביחס לטענות העותרים, המבוססות על המשפט הבינלאומי ובכלל זה האמנות הבינלאומיות למיניהן, הוא מאמץ לעצמו הסבר שקיבל מאת פרקליטו, שאין להן שום רלבנטיות, מפני שהסכסוך הוא סבסוך פנימי בין עם ישראל השב לארצו לבין תושביה הערביים של ארץ ישראל ושאין המדובר ב"שטח כבוש" ולא ב"שטח מוחזק" אלא בלב לבה של ארץ ישראל שזכותנו עליה אינה מוטלת בספק, ושנית, משום שגם עובדתית, היסטורית, המדובר ביהודה ובשומרון שהיו חלק מהמנדט הבריטי והם נכבשו בכוח הזרוע על-ידי שכנתנו המזרחית - כיבוש וסיפוח שלא הוכרו מעולם על-ידי מאן דהוא (זולת אנגליה ופקיסטן). עד כאן עיקר התצהיר. גם מי שאינו מחזיק בדעותיהם של המצהיר וחבריו יכבד את אמונתם הדתית העמוקה ואת מסירות הנפש הממריצה אותם. אבל אנחנו בשבתנו לדין במדינת חוק שבה ההלכה מופעלת רק במידה שהחוק החילוני מרשה זאת, אנו חייבים להפעיל את חוק המדינה. אשר להשקפת המצהיר על הקנין באדמת ארץ ישראל, אני מניח שאין בדעתו לומר שלפי ההלכה מותר לשלול קנין פרטי מיניה וביה ממי שאינו מבני ברית. הרי מקרא מפורש הוא : "באזרח מכם יהיה לכם הגר הגר אתכם ואהבת לו כמוך כי גרים הייתם בארץ מצרים" (ויקרא, יט, לד ( ויקרא יט לד )). באוסף מן הספרות שהגישו לנו פרקליטי המשיבים הנוספים מצאתי שהרב הראשי י' צ' הרץ זצ"ל הזכיר פסוק זה, כאשר ביקשה ממשלת בריטניה את חוות דעתו על טיוטת הנוסח של הצהרת בלפור. בתשובתו אמר שאזכור הזכויות האזרחיות והדתיות של העדות הלא יהודיות בטיוטת ההצהרה אינו אלא תרגום של אותו עיקרון בסיסי שבתורה. Papers 1917-1922, Seeds of Conflict (John Murray), p. 13) (Palestine היה זה קולה האותנטי של הציונות העומדת על זכות השיבה של עם ישראל אל ארצו שהוכר גם על-ידי העמים, למשל בהקדמה לטופס המנדט על ארץ ישראל, אך מעולם לא ביקשה לנשל את תושבי הארץ, בני עמים אחרים, מזכויותיהם האזרחיות. בעתירה זו יש תשובה ניצחת לטיעון שמגמתו לפרש את הזכות ההסטורית המובטחת לעם ישראל בספר הספרים כפוגעת בזכויות קנין לפי דיני הקנין הפרטי. הרי מסגרת הדיון בעתירה נתחמת בראש ובראשונה על-ידי צו התפיסה שהוציא מפקד האיזור וצו זה מקורו הישיר לכל הדעות בסמכויות שהמשפט הבינלאומי מקנה למפקד הצבאי בשטח שנכבש על-ידי כוחותיו במלחמה. כן נתחמת מסגרת הדיון על-ידי יסודות המשפט שהונהג על-ידי המפקד הצבאי הישראלי באיזור יהודה והשומרון - גם זאת על-פי דיני המלחמה במשפט הבינלאומי. יסודות אלה מצויים במנשר מס' 1 שפרסם המפקד הצבאי ביום 7.6.1967 ולפיו צה"ל נכנס באותו יום לאיזור ונטל לידיו את השליטה וקיום הביטחון והסדר באיזור, וכן במנשר מס' 2 מאותו יום הקובע בסעיף 2 כי: "המשפט שהיה קיים באזור ביום 7.6.67 יעמוד בתוקפו, עד כמה שאין בו משום סתירה למנשר זה או לכל מנשר או צו שיינתנו על ידי ובשינויים הנובעים מכינונו של שלטון צה"ל באזור" . כן יוזכר סעיף 4 של אותו מנשר, שבו הכריז מפקד איזור יהודה ושומרון: "רכוש דניידי ודלא ניידי... שהיה שייך או רשום בשם המדינה או הממשלה הירדנית ההאשמית או יחידה מיחידותיה או שלוחה משלוחותיה או חלק מכל אלה, המצויים באזור, יועברו לחזקתי הבלעדית ויהיו בהנהלתי". מנשרים אלה הם הבסיס המשפטי לממשל הצבאי ביהודה והשומרון הקיים שם עד היום, מבלי שהוחלף בצורת שלטון אחרת. מר רחמים כהן בשם המשיבים הנוספים (אנשי גרעין גוש אמונים) היפנה את תשומת לבנו אל פקודת שטח השיפוט והסמכויות. תש"ח-1948, הקובעת בסעיף 1 כי "בל חוק החל על מדינת ישראל כולה ייראה כחל על כל השטח הכולל גם את שטח מדינת ישראל וגם כל חלק מארץ ישראל אשר שר הבטחון הגדיר אותו במנשר כמוחזק על-ידי צה"ל". אמנם לא הוציא שר הביטחון מנשר המגדיר את יהודה והשומרון כמוחזק על-ידי צה"ל, לצורך הסעיף הזה. אבל - אומר מר ר' כהן - העיקר הוא שמועצת המדינה הזמנית, בתור המחוקקת הריבונית של מדינת ישראל, הסמיכה את שר הביטחון להוציא צווים ביחס לכל חלק מארץ ישראל : עצם ההסמכה הזאת מעידה על כך שמועצת המדינה הזמנית כרשות המחוקקת ראתה את מדינת ישראל כבעלת הריבונות על ארץ ישראל כולה. הטענה חריפה, אבל יש לדחותה. עובדה היא ששר הביטחון לא נתן צו על יסוד טמכותו לפי סעיף 1 של אותה פקודה ביחס לאיזור יהודה והשומרון (וממשלת ישראל אף לא החילה את משפט מדינת ישראל על אותו איזור, כדרך שעשתה ביחס למזרח ירושלים, בצו על יסוד סעיף 11ב לפקודת סדרי השלטון והמשפט, תש"ח-1948). כאשר ביסודות המשפטיים של השלטון הישראלי ביהודה והשומרון אנו עוסקים, ענין לנו בנורמות משפטיות הקיימות בפועל ולא רק בכוח, והנורמה הבסיסית שעליה הוקם מבנה השלטון הישראלי ביהודה והשומרון בפועל הוא, כאמור, עד היום, נורמה של ממשל צבאי, ולא החלת המשפט הישראלי שיש עמו ריבונות ישראלית. כאן יש לרשום שוב לזיכרון,כמו בעתירות קודמות שבאו לפני בית-משפט זה, טיעון חשוב שישראל משמיעה בזירה הבינלאומית. הטיעון מבוסס על העובדה שבעת כניסתו של צה"ל ליהודה ושומרון לא היה שטח זה מוחזק על-ידי שום ריבון אשר החזקתו בו זכתה להכרה בינלאומית כללית. על טיעון זה חזר מר רחמים כהן בתוקף רב. בפרשת בית אל אמרתי (בע' 127ג), כי: "בבעיה זו לא נדרשנו לדון בעתירה זו, והסתייגות זו מצטרפת איפוא לאותו צרור של הסתייגויות שעליו דברתי בבג"צ 302/72 ( בג"צ 306/72,302/72 שיח'סולימאן חסיין עודה אבו חילו, ו-3 אח' נגד ממשלת ישראל, 2-1 אח'; שיח, סבאח עבוד אלא עוד אל סלאימה, ו-4 אח' נגד ממשלת ישראל, ו-2 אח', פ"ד כז (179 ,169 (2, 184 ,177 ,176.) שם, בע' 179 דוהנשארות פתוחות בבית-משפט זה". סבורני שכן הוא גם בעתירה זו שלפנינו, כי עתירה זו יכולה להתברר רק על-פי ההנחות המונחות ביסוד צו התפיסה. הנחות אלה מסמנות את מסגרת הדיון גם עבור המשיבים הנוספים. עלינו לבחון איפוא את תוקפו המשפטי של צו התפיסה הנדון על-פי המשפט הבינלאומי שממנו יונק המפקד הצבאי, אשר הוציאו, את סמכותו. נוסף על כך יש לבדוק גם אם הצו הוצא כדין בהתאם למשפט הישראלי המוניציפלי, כי - כמו בפרשת פתחת רפיח (בג"צ 302/72, ע'169, בע' 176) - נניח גם הפעם שסמכות בדיקה זו קיימת מבחינה פרסונלית נגד נושאי התפקידים בממשל הצבאי השייכים אל הרשות המבצעת של המדינה, בתור "אנשים הממלאים תפקידים ציבוריים על-פי דין" והנתונים לפיקוחו של בית-משפט זה, לפי סעיף 7(ב)(2) לחוק בתי המשפט, תשי"ז-1957 ; ומבחינה ענינית עלינו לבדוק לפי המשפט הישראלי הפנימי אם צו התפיסה הוצא כדין לפי הסמכויות הנתונות לממשלה ולרשויות הצבא בחוק-יסוד: הממשלה ובחוק-יסוד: הצבא. בפרשת בית-אל ערכנו את שתי הבדיקות הללו - זו שעל-פי הדין הישראלי הפנימי וזו שעל- פי המשפט הבינלאומי - בל אחת בנפרד. הפעם כבר דנתי לעיל על-פי חוקי היסוד הנזכרים בטענה הנוגעת לתהליך של קבלת ההחלטה על תפיסת הקרקע שנתקבלה בדרג הממשלתי. את עיקר הדיון אוכל לקיים עתה במשולב לגבי שתי הבחינות הללו גם יחד, כי הרי המשפט הבינלאומי המנהגי מהווה ממילא חלק מן הדין הישראלי, במידה שאין הוא סותר דין חרות מקומי (ראה ענין בית-אל בע' 129 ד). פרקליטי בעלי הדין כולם ריכזו את טענותיהם בהשוואת הענין שלפנינו עם העובדות שבענין בית-אל ועם מה שנפסק שם, כאשר אלה מבקשים לגלות את הדמיון בין השניים ואלה מדגישים את השוני שביניהם. לזה הוסיף מר בך וחזר על טענת חוסר השפיטות שכבר טען בענין בית-אל והיא נדחתה שם בלשון שאינה משתמעת לשתי פנים, וכה אמר עליה חברי הנכבד, השופט ויתקון ( בראש ע' 124) : "לא התרשמתי מטענה זו כלל ועיקר... בהנחה - שלא נתאמתה במקרה זה - שרכושו של אדם נפגע או נשלל ממנו שלא כדין, קשה להאמין שבית- המשפט יקפוץ את ידו מאותו אדם, כיון שזכותו של זה עשויה לעמוד לוויכוח במשא ומתן פוליטי. טענה זו לא הוסיפה משקל ליתר טענות המשיבים..." מצדי הוספתי ואמרתי (בע' 129-128) שאמנם יש לראות את האספקט המיוחד של הפרשה שהיה מחייב מתן פירוש לסעיף 6)49) של אמנת ג'נבה כבלתי שפיט, אולם שפיטה קובלנת העותרים בדרך כלל לפני בית-משפט זה, מאחר שזכויות קניניות של הפרט כרוכות בה. אומר מר בך שטענתו לא הובנה אל נכון, בי בדעתו היה לומר שענין השפיטות הוא אך פונקציה של הנושא הנדון, והנושא הוא מצד אחד שנוי במחלוקת חריפה מבחינה פוליטית ומצד שני המדובר אינו באדמה מעובדת אלא באדמת טרשים, במרחק מן הכפר רוג'יב עצמו; והוא חוזר ומצטט ממאמר של פרופסור Jaffe שפורסם ב- .1302-1304 74 Harvard Law Review, 1265, הטענה הובנה היטב עוד בשעתו, והחזרה עליה אינה מוסיפה לה תוקף. את סעיף 6)49) של אמנת ג'נבה הוצאתי בשעתו מכלל הדיון, מפני שהוא משתייך למשפט הבינלאומי ההסכמי שאינו בבחינת דין מחייב בבית-משפט ישראלי, אך הצטרפתי לדעת חברי הנכבד ביחס לשפיטות הענין בגדר כללי האג המחייבים את הממשל הצבאי ביהודה ושומרון, בהיותם דין בינלאומי מנהגי. בדומה לזה אנהג גם הפעם ואמנע מלדון בענין שלפנינו בגדר סעיף 6)49) של אמנת ג'נבה. אבל כאשר בזכויות קנין של הפרט המדובר, אין לפטור את הענין בטענה של "יחסיות" הזכות. לפי שיטת המשפט שלנו זכות הקנין של הפרט היא ערך משפטי חשוב המוגן בדין האזרחי והפלילי כאחד, ואין נפקא מינה, במה שנוגע לזכותו של בעל האדמה להגנה על רכושו על-פי דין, אם האדמה היא אדמה מעובדת או אדמת טרשים. עקרון השמירה על קנין הפרט חל גם בדיני המלחמה שמצאו את ביטוים לענין זה בסעיף 46 של כללי האג. ממשל צבאי המבקש לפגוע בזכות הקנין של הפרט, עליו להראות אסמכתא משפטית לכך ואין הוא יכול לפטור עצמו מפיקוח שיפוטי על מעשיו בטענה של חוסר שפיטות. מצדו ניסה מר זכרוני להבחין את פסיקתנו בענין בית-אל . כי שם הצדיק בית- המשפט את הקמת הישוב האזרחי לצרכים צבאיים שהיו קשורים עם הלוחמה בפעילות חבלנית עוינת בעיתות רגיעה,ואילו כאן מדגיש הרמטכ"ל בתצהירו בעיקר את הצורך הצבאי בקיום ישוב אזרחי באתר הנדון במקרה של מלחמה ממש בחזית המזרחית. אבל אין יסוד להבחנה זו. גם בפרשת בית-אל דובר על צורכי ההגנה המרחבית אשר נועדה להשתלב בכלל מערבת ההגנה על המדינה בעיתות מלחמה דווקא - וראה בציטוט מדברי אלוף אורלי שם, בע' 125 ובהמשך בע' 125 ה ; וכן הערתי בראש ע' 131, שם, כי "אין להפריד הפרדה חדה בין סמכויות הנתונות לצבא בעת לוחמה פעילה ובעת רגיעה. אפילו שורר כיום שקט באיזור הקרוב לבית-אל, מוטב להקדים רפואה למכה". חברתי הנכבדה, השופטת בן-פורת, אמרה זאת ביתר הדגשה בדבריה (שם, בע' 133-132). ושוב, בענין מתתיהו, בג"צ 258/79 (טרם פורסם), בע' 4 של פסק-הדין, אמרנו כי אין לראות את הדברים רק ראייה סטטית המתעלמת ממה שעלול לקרות באחד הימים בעתיד, בין כתוצאה מפעולות איבה הבאות מבחוץ או מבפנים השטח המוחזק, ותכנון צבאי ראוי חייב להביא בחשבון לא רק סבנות קיימות אלא גם סכנות העלולות להיווצר כתוצאה מהתפתחות דינמית בשטח. השאלה חוזרת איפוא למקומה : האם הראו המשיבים אסמכתא מספקת בדין לתפיסת החזקה באדמות העותרים? צו התפיסה הוצא על-ידי מפקד צבאי ובראשו נאמר, כזכור, כי הצו ניתן "בתוקף סמכותי כמפקד האזור ומאחר והנני סבור כי הדבר דרוש לצרכים צבאיים". יוזכר כאן שבצו זה בחר מפקד האיזור מלכתחילה בנוסח סתמי יותר מאשר בצו שניתן בענין בית-אל . שבו נאמר בצו התפיסה כי תפיסת השטח שעליו עומד מחנה בית-אל ובשוליו הוחל רק כעבור שמונה שנים בהקמת ישוב אזרחי - "דרושה לצרכים צבאיים, הכרחיים ודחופים". הצדקנו שם את הקמת הישוב האזרחי על יסוד סעיף 52 של כללי האג המאפשר תפיסת החזקה במקרקעין "לצרכיו של צבא הכיבוש". בע' 130 הבאתי שם מדברי אופנהיים הגורס כי השימוש הזמני באדמת הפרט מותר אם הוא נחוץ "לכל מיני מטרות הנדרשות על-ידי צרכי המלחמה ("for all kinds of purposes demanded by the necessities of war")וכן הזכרתי את המדריך הבריטי למשפט הצבאי שלפיו מוצדק השימוש הזמני בקרקע ובנינים שבבעלות הפרט לשם "תנועת הצבא, שיכון של חיילים ובניית ביצורי הגנה ". ("military movements, quartering and the construction of defence positions") אף דחינו (בע' 130 ג) את טענת מר חורי שיש לפרש את המושג "לצרכיו של צבא הכיבוש" ככולל רק את הצרכים המידיים של הצבא עצמו, וציינו (בסוף ע' 130) כי "תפקיד עיקרי המוטל על הצבא בשטח המוחזק הוא "להבטיח את הסדר והבטחון הצבורי", כאמור בסעיף 43 של תקנות האג. מה שדרוש לשם הגשמת המטרה הזאת: דרוש ממילא לצרכי הצבא המחזיק, במובן סעיף 52". בדומה לזה נוכל לומר הפעם, שגם מה שדרוש לצבא כדי למלא את תפקידו להגן על השטח המוחזק בפני מעשי איבה העלולים לבוא מבחוץ, גם זה דרוש לצורכי הצבא במובן סעיף 52. עד כאן אני תמים דעים עם מר בך שאפשר היה להצדיק תפיסת קרקע פרטית לצורך הקמת ישוב אזרחי גם הפעם בגדר סעיף 52 של כללי האג - ואסמכתא אחרת לכך לא מצינו בדין הבינלאומי. אך במה דברים אמורים? כאשר הוכח, על-פי עובדות הענין, שצורכי הצבא הם אשר הביאו בפועל לידי ההחלטה להקים ישוב אזרחי באתר הנדון. אחזור ואדגיש כאן שאין להטיל ספק בכך שלפי השקפתו המקצועית של רב אלוף איתן הולמת הקמת ישוב אזרחי באותו אתר את צורכי ההגנה המרחבית, שלה חשיבות מיוחדת בהבטחת צירי התנועה כעת התפרסותם של כוחות המילואים בעת מלחמה.אבל הגעתי לכלל דעה שהשקפה מקצועית זו של הרמטכ"ל, היא עצמה, לא היתה גורמת לקבלת ההחלטה על הקמת הישוב אלון מורה, אלמלא סיבה אחרת שהיא היתה הכוח הדוחף לקבלת ההחלטה על כך בוועדת השרים לעניני ביטחון ובמליאת הממשלה, דהיינו רצונם העז של אנשי גוש אמונים להתנחל בלבה של ארץ ישראל, קרוב ככל האפשר לעיר שכם. אשר לדיונים בוועדת השרים ובמליאת הממשלה, לא ניתן לנו לעקוב אחריהם על-פי עיון בפרוטוקול הדיונים, אבל גם בלעדי זאת יש לנו סימנים מספיקים בראיות שלפנינו, שגם ועדת השרים וגם הרוב בממשלה הושפעו השפעה מכרעת מטעמים שכהשקפת עולם ציונית על ישובה של ארץ ישראל כולה. השקפת עולם זו עולה ברורות מהודעה שמר בך מסר בשם ראש הממשלה בישיבת בית-המשפט ביום 14.9.1979, בתגובה על דברי המצהיר מטעם המשיבים הנוספים בפסקה 6 של תצהירו, שאליהם הפניתי את תשומת הלב בישיבת בית-המשפט שהתקיימה יום לפני כן. וכך רשמתי את דברי מר בך מילולית, מפאת חשיבותם ומעמדו של מי שמר בך דיבר בשמו: "שוחחתי עם ראש הממשלה והוא הסמיך אותי להודיע, אחרי שהנושא עלה בישיבה אתמול - שבהזדמנויות רבות, בארץ וגם בחוץ- לארץ, מדגיש ראש הממשלה את זכות עם ישראל להתנחל ביהודה ושומרון ואין לדברים אלה בהכרח קשר לדיון המתנהל בועדת שרים לעניני בטחון בקשר לדאגה לבטחון לאומי ולבטחון המדינה כאשר עומדת לדיון ולהכרעה שאלה ספציפית של תפיסת אתר זה או אחר לצרכי בטחון. לדעת ראש הממשלה אין הדברים סותרים, אך הם בכל זאת נבדלים. באשר לדברים שנאמרו על התערבותו של ראש הממשלה. הרי זו לבשה את הצורה של העמדת הנושא לדיון לפני ועדת השרים לעניני בטחון, כאשר ראש הממשלה הוא יו"ר הועדה וכאשר בסעיף 37(א) לתקנות עבודת הממשלה, בקשר לדיונים בועדת השרים לעניני בטחון. נאמר שראש הממשלה (שהוא) יקבע את הנושאים לדיון. לפי יזמתו או לפי פנית חבר הועדה. הוא לקח חלק בדיון בועדה והביע שם דעתו הברורה והחד-משמעית לטובת הוצאת צו התפיסה לצורך הקמת אותו ישוב. זאת, כאמור, בהתחשב בין היתר עם חוות דעתו של הרמטכ"ל". ההשקפה על זכותו של עם ישראל הבאה לידי ביטוי בדברים אלה מיוסדת על אדני תורת הציונות. אבל השאלה החוזרת ועומדת לפני בית-משפט זה בעתירה זו, היא אם השקפה זו מצדיקה נטילת קנינו של הפרט בשטח הנתון לשליטת הממשל הצבאי, וכמו שהשתדלתי לבאר, התשובה על כך תלויה בפירושו הנכון של סעיף 52 לכללי האג. הנני גורס שצורכי הצבא האמורים באותו סעיף אינם יכולים לכלול, לפי פירוש סביר כלשהו, את צורכי הביטחון הלאומי במובנם הרחב, כפי שהזכרתים זה עתה. אביא שוב מדברי אופנהיים. שם, בסעיף 147, ע' 410: "According to Article 52 of the Hague Regulations requisitions may be made from municipalities as well as from the inhabitants, but so far only as they are really necessary for the army of occupation. They must not be made in order to supply the belligerent's general needs". צורכי הצבא במובן סעיף 52 יכולים איפוא לכלול את הצרכים שעליהם דיבר הרמטכ"ל בתצהיר התשובה שלו. דהיינו צורכי ההגנה המרחבית וההגנה על צירי התנועה לשם התפרסות בלתי מופרעת של כוחות המילואים בעת מלחמה. בדיוניה של ועדת השרים נתקבלה ההחלטה "בהתחשב בין היתר עם חוות דעתו של הרמטכ"ל", כדברי הודעתו של מר בך (ההדגשה שלי - מ' ל'). בהחלטתה של ועדת השרים מיום 7.1.1979 שכבר הבאתיה לעיל, הובטח לגוש אמונים שעל מועד ההתנחלות ומיקומה תחליט הממשלה "בהתאם לשיקולים הנאותים", ושבעת קביעת איזור ההתנחלות תתחשב הממשלה. ככל האפשר. במשאלותיו של גרעין 'אלון מורה'. לא אטעה אם אניח כי הדברים שמר בך אמר בשם ראש הממשלה. משקפים את רוח הדיונים בוועדת השרים. אין אני מטיל ספק בכך שאמנם נשקלה חוות דעתו של הרמטכ"ל בין יתר שיקולי הוועדה. אבל לדעתי אין די בכך, כדי לקיים את ההחלטה בגדר סעיף 52; ואלה טעמי לכך: (א) כאשר בצורכי הצבא המדובר. הייתי מצפה לכך שרשויות הצבא תיזומנה את הקמת הישוב באותו אתר דווקא. ושהרמטכ"ל הוא אשר יביא על-פי יזמה זו את דרישת הצבא לפני הדרג המדיני כדי שזה יאשר את הקמת הישוב, אם ימצא שאין נימוקים מדיניים המונעים זאת. מתצהיר התשובה של הרמטכ"ל אמנם השתמע שכזה היה התהליך של קבלת ההחלטה. אילו כך היה, הייתי אומר שעצם סדר האירועים מעיד שהשיקול הצבאי המקצועי היה השיקול הדומיננטי גם בדיוני הדרג המדיני. אבל מן התמונה המלאה יותר שנתקבלה אחרי שהרמטכ"ל השיב על השאלון שהוצג לו ומן המסמכים הנוספים שמר בך הגיש לנו מתברר שהתהליך היה הפוך: היזמה באה מן הדרג המדיני והדרג המדיני ביקש מן הרמטכ"ל לחוות את דעתו המקצועית, ואז הביע הרמטכ"ל דעה חיובית בהתאם לקונצפציה הנקוטה בידו מאז ומתמיד. הדברים ברורים לחלוטין מתשובות הרמטכ"ל לשאלון, בפסקה 2 : "(א) לפי מיטב ידיעתי הגורם היוזם להקמת הישוב באזור שכם היה ועדת השרים לעניני בטחון. "(ב) לא פניתי לררג המדיני בהצעה להקים את הישוב באלון מורה... .... (ג) לא היתה קיימת תכנית מאושרת על ידי גורם צבאי מוסמך להקמת התנחלות אזרחית באתר הנדון..." עוד התברר מאחד המסמכים הנוספים שביום 20.9.1973 הגיש אלוף פיקוד המרכז דאז, אלוף רחבעם זאבי, לרמטכ"ל דאז הצעה מפורטת להתישבות בשטחים המוחזקים. על הקמת ישובים חקלאיים בשומרון נאמר שם כי "היא קשה, בשל מחסור בקרקע פנויה". מזה אנו למדים שההשקפה הרווחת באותו פרק זמן היתה עדיין שאין ליטול קרקע שבבעלות הפרט לצורך הקמת ישובים. ואמנם, כך נטען ביולי 1978 מפי אלוף אורלי בבג"צ 321/78 ( בג"צ 321/78 (לא פורסם).) (ענין נבי צאלח): "7. באתור השטח שנועד להתנחלות בסמוך לכפר נבי-צאלח הונחו הפועלים מטעם המשיבי על ידי העקרון שהותוותה (כך) על ידי מדיניות הממשלה, שלא לתפוס לצרכי התנחלות קרקע הנמצאת בבעלות פרטית". בעתירה זו שלפנינו אנו מוצאים שינוי מה מעמדה זו, כי בתצהירו הראשון של מזכיר הממשלה, בפסקה 5, נאמר על נושא זה : "בתשובה לטענות העותרים ... בדבר מדיניות הממשלה בתפיסת הקרקעות: (א) הנני מבהיר כי מגמתה של ממשלת ישראל שלא לתפוס קרקעות פרטיות ככל שהדבר ניתן ומשתלב בצרכי הבטחון, בעינה עומדת. (ב) כאשר הממשלה סבורה שהצורך הבטחוני מחייב זאת היא מאשרת תפיסת קרקע פרטית אך מנחה את גורמי צה"ל להוציא משטח התפיסה, ככל האפשר, קרקע מעובדת". אשר לתכניתו של אלוף זאבי יש להעיר שהצעותיו לא זכו לאישור על-ידי איזה גורם צבאי או אזרחי מוסמך. היתה בתכנית זו הצעה להקים עיר יהודית בסביבות שכם, לא באתר שנבחר עתה להקמת הישוב אלון מורה, אך לא הרחק ממנו. בפסקה 4 של תשובותיו לשאלון עונה הרמטכ"ל על השאלה : "האם אשרת הקמת התנחלות אזרחית באתר הנדון מפני שהיית סבור מלכתחילה שהיא דרושה שם לצורך ההגנה המרחבית או מפני שמצאת בדיעבד שאם תוקם התנחלות אזרחית באתר זה היא תשתלב במערכת ההגנה המרחבית?" : "אישרתי את תפיסת המקרקעין נשוא העתירה למטרת הקמתו של הישוב, כיוון שהדבר הולם את הצרכים הצבאיים באזור זה כפי שראיתים מלכתחילה ותואם את השקפתי הבטחונית באשר לצרכי ההגנה והבטחון של מדינת ישראל כמוסבר בסעיפים 9-20לתצהיר העיקרי". אבל כאשר הראייה של הצרכים הבטחוניים מלכתחילה לא גרמה ליזמה להקמת הישוב באותו אתר, אלא האישור בא רק בדיעבד בתגובה על יזמת הדרג המדיני - אין אני סבור שגישה פסיבית זו מעידה על כך שמלכתחילה היה קיים הכרח צבאי ליטול קרקע פרטית לצורך הקמת הישוב האזרחי, בגדר סעיף 52 של כללי האג. הפעם לא הוכח איפוא שבהקמת הישוב האזרחי הקדימו רשויות הצבא מחשבה ותכנון צבאי למעשה ההתישבות, כלשון הדברים שאמרנו בפרשת בית-אל (בע' 126 ג). (ב) ועוד בשאלת הצורך הצבאי: הבאתי לעיל את נוסח ההחלטה של ועדת השרים לעניני ביטחון בישיבתה מיום 7.1.1979, כפי שצוטטה בתצהיר השני של מזכיר הממשלה. כזכור נתקיים הדיון באותה ישיבה בעקבות הפגנה של אנשי גוש אמונים על כביש באיזור שכם. נאמר בהחלטה כי "בעת קביעת איזור ההתנחלות ל'אלון מורה' תתחשב הממשלה, ככל האפשר, במשאלותיו של הגרעין", וכאילו בתמורה על הבטחה זו נדרשו אנשי אלון מורה לחזור אל המחנה שממנו יצאו. כלומר לחדול מהפגנתם הבלתי חוקית. אני רואה בזה הוכחה ברורה שלחצם של אנשי גוש אמונים הוא שהמריץ את ועדת השרים להיזקק באותה ישיבה לנושא של התנחלות אזרחית באיזור שכם. לאחר מכן עבר הענין לוועדת השרים לעניני התישבות כדי שזו תשלח את נציגיה לסיור מוקדם לשם בחירת אתרים הבאים בחשבון להקמת ישוב עבור גרעין "אלון מורה" בסביבות שכם. אלה בחרו בחמישה אתרים ומתוך החמישה סמך צה"ל את ידיו על האתר הנדון. יוצא מזה שלצה"ל לא היתה יד בקביעת אותם חמשת האתרים אלא הוא הועמד בפני הברירה לבחור באחד מחמישה אתרים שנקבעו על-ידי הדרג המדיני. אין תהליך זה מתישב עם לשונו של סעיף 52 המחייב לדעתי ציון מראש של קרקע מסוימת מפני שקרקע זו דווקא דרושה לצורכי הצבא; וכאמור. טבעי הדבר שהיזמה לכך תבוא מן הדרג הצבאי הבקי בצורכי הצבא והוא מתכנן אותם מראש במחשבה צבאית תחילה. מר בך טען לענין זה. שהצבא חייב להתחשב בכך אם קיימים מועמדים להתישבות אזרחית המוכנים ללכת אל המקום ששם התישבותם דרושה לצורכי הצבא. לזה אני מסכים, אך שוב אמורים הדברים בתנאי שתכנון צבאי אשר אושר על-ידי גורם צבאי מוסמך יקדם לחיפוש מועמדים להתישבות באתר פלוני. כאן נהפוך היה : תחילה באה משאלתם של אנשי גרעין "אלון מורה" להתישב קרוב ככל האפשר לעיר שכם, ורק אחר כך וכתוצאה מן הלחץ שאלה הפעילו, בא האישור של הדרג המדיני ולבסוף בא גם האישור של הדרג הצבאי. השיקול המדיני היה איפוא הגורם הדומיננטי להחלטה של ועדת השרים לעניני ביטחון להקים את הישוב באותו אתר, אם כי אני מניח שהוועדה והרוב בממשלה שוכנעו שהקמתו ממלאת גם אחרי צרכים צבאיים. וכן מקבל אני את הצהרת הרמטכ"ל שהוא מצדו לא הביא שיקולים מדיניים, כולל לחצם של אנשי גוש אמונים, בחשבון כאשר בא הוא להגיש את חוות דעתו המקצועית לדרג המדיני. אבל נימוק הטפל לעיקר, כמו הנימוק הצבאי בהחלטות הדרג המדיני אשר יזם את הקמת הישוב. אינו ממלא אחרי הדרישות הדווקניות שקובעים כללי האג להעדפת הצורך הצבאי על זכות הקנין של הפרט. לשון אחרת: האם היתה החלטת הדרג המדיני להקמת הישוב באותו אתר מתקבלת אלמלא לחצו של גוש אמונים והטעמים המדיניים האידיאולוגיים שהיו לנגד עיני הדרג המדיני? שוכנעתי שאלמלא אלה לא היתה ההחלטה מתקבלת, בנסיבות שהיו קיימות בעת קבלתה. ברצוני להוסיף כמה מלים על הסוגיה של נימוק דומיננטי כנגד נימוק טפל בקבלת החלטה על-ידי רשות שלטונית. בבג"צ 392/72 ( בג"צ 392/72 אמה ברגר נגד הוועדה המחוזית לתכנון ולבניה, מחוז חיפה, ו-3 אח', פ"ד כט (773 ,764 (2.) בע' 773 הזכיר השופט י. כהן את הדיון בשאלה של "ריבוי נמוקים" (Plurality of Purposes) המופיע במהדורה השלישית של ספרו של Judicial Review of Administrative Action 'De Smith בע' 287 ואילך, ובחר מבין חמשת המבחנים שהמחבר הציע שם את המבחן: האם היתה לשיקול הפסול או למטרה הפסולה השפעה ממשית על החלטת הרשות. מצדי מוכן אני לאמץ מבחן המקל יותר עם הרשות, כמוצע על-ידי דה-סמית שם, בראש ע' 289, דהיינו: "מה היתה המטרה המכרעת (הדומיננטית) שלמענה הפעילו את הסמכות? אם הרשות מבקשת להשיג שתי מטרות או יותר, כאשר רק מטרה אחת מותרת. במפורש או מכללא, חוקיותו של המעשה נקבעת על פי התיחסות למטרה הדומיננטית". (והמחבר מביא שם. בהערה 74 מתחת לקו, דוגמאות מן הפסיקה האנגלית שבהן הופעל עיקרון זה). ממה שהסברתי לעיל באריכות עולה לאיזו תוצאה חייבת הפעלת המבחן הזה להביא בנסיבות הענין הנדון לפנינו, כאשר היזמה להקמת הישוב לא יצאה מאת הדרג הצבאי. כן אביא מדברי המחבר שם, בע' 291, הנראים לי גם הם נוגעים לעניננו: "...it is sometimes said that the law is concerned with purposes, but not With motives. This view is untenable in so far as motive and purpose share a common area of meaning. Both are capable of meaning a conscious desire to attain a specific end, or the end that is desired. In tbese senses an improper motive or purpose may, if it affects the quality of the act, have the effect of rendering invalid what is done". (יש אומרים שהדין מעונין בתכליות, ולא במניעים אין לתמוך בדעה זו, ככל שלמניע ולתכלית תחום משותף של משמעות. שניהם יכולים להיות מוסבים על רצון מכוון להשיג מטרה מסוימת או על המטרה הרצויה עצמה. במשמעויות אלה מניע בלתי-כשר או תכלית בלתי-כשרה יכולים לפסול את מה שנעשה, אם הם משפיעים על מהות המעשה). (ג) ועדיין לא עמדתי על נימוק נוסף החייב להביא לפסילת ההחלטה לתפוס את החזקה באדמת העותרים - נימוק העומד בפני עצמו, אף בלי להתחשב בנימוקים האחרים שפרטתי עד כה : עוד בענין בית-אל התעוררה לפנינו שאלה נכבדה, לאמור, כיצד ניתן להקים ישוב של קבע על אדמה אשר נתפסה רק לשם שימוש זמני? שם נראתה לנו תשובת מר בך: "שהיישוב האזרחי יוכל להתקיים באותו מקום רק כל עוד מחזיק צה"ל בשטח בתוקף צו התפיסה. החזקה זו עצמה יכולה לבוא לידי גמר באחד הימים, כתוצאה ממשא ומתן בינלאומי העשוי להסתיים בהסדר חדש שיקבל תוקף לפי המשפט הבינלאומי והוא אשר יקבע את גורל היישוב הזה, כמו של ישובים אחרים הקיימים בשטחים המוחזקים" (שם, בע' 131 ב-ג). שם לא אמרו המתנחלים עצמם את דברם, כי לא צורפו לדיון כבעלי דין. הפעם אין לקבל את התירוץ הזה לקושיה. הנה, אומר המצהיר מטעם המתנחלים בפה מלא בפסקה 6 של תצהירו: "העמדת צו התפיסה על נימוקי הבטחון במשמעותם הטכנית הצרה ולא במשמעותם הבסיסית והמקיפה כמוסבר לעיל - פירושה אחד: ארעיות התנחלות והיותה בת חלוף. מסקנה מחרידה זו נדחית על ידנו מכל וכל. היא גם אינה עולה בקנה אחד עם החלטת הממשלה בדבר ישובנו במקום הזה. בכל המגעים וההבטחות הרבות שקבלנו משרי הממשלה ומעל לכל מראש הממשלה עצמו - וצו התפיסה הנדון הוצא על פי התערבותו האישית של רה"מ - רואים כולם בישוב אלון מורה ישוב קבע של התנחלות יהודית לא פחות מדגניה או מנתניה". יושם אל לב שפסקה זו מכילה שני חלקים: חלקה הראשון מתייחס אל דעת המתנחלים וחלקו השני אל דברים שהם שמעו מפיהם של שרים. לא נתבקשנו להרשות הגשת תצהיר נגדי מטעם הממשלה או של שר משריה, לסתירת הדברים אשר יוחסו להם בחלק השני של פסקה זו ויש איפוא לקבל את הדברים באמת לאמיתה. אבל אם כן הוא, נתקלת ההחלטה להקים ישוב קבע הנועד מראש לעמוד במקומו לצמיתות - ואף מעבר לתקופת הממשל הצבאי שהוקם ביהודה ושומרון - במכשול משפטי שאין להתגבר עליו. כי אין ממשל צבאי יכול ליצור בשטחו עובדות לצרכיו הצבאיים שנועדו מראש להתקיים גם אחרי גמר השלטון הצבאי באותו שטח, כאשר עדיין אין יודעים מה יהיה גורל השטח אחרי סיום השלטון הצבאי. יש בזה משום סתירה על פני הדברים המראה גם היא לפי הראיות שלפנינו בעתירה זו, שהשיקול המכריע אשר הניע את הדרג המדיני להחליט על הקמת הישוב הנדון לא היה השיקול הצבאי.בנסיבות אלה גם ההצהרה המשפטית של תפיסת החזקה בלבד, ולא הפקעת הקנין, אינה יכולה לשנות את פני הדברים, דהיינו נטילת החזקה שהיא עיקר תוכנו של הקנין, לצמיתות. על יסוד כל האמור יש לדעתי לעשות את הצו-על-תנאי מוחלט, ביחס לאדמות העותרים שנתפסו לפי צו מס' 16/79. השופט אשר אני מסכים. השופטת בן-פורת אני מסכימה. השופט ויתקון גם אני סבור שהדין עם העותרים. כמו בפרשת בית-אל (בג"צ 606,610/78 ), אף כאן עלינו לבחון את מעשי השלטונות הן מבחינת המשפט "הפנימי" ("המוניציפלי", לפי המינוח המקובל בהקשר זה) הן מבחינת המשפט הבינלאומי. אלו הן שתי סוגיות נפרדות, וכפי שנאמר בפרשת בית- אל (שם, בע' 116 ה): "פעולתו של ממשל צבאי בשטח מוחזק עשוייה להיות מוצדקת מבחינה צבאית בטחונית, ועם זאת לא מן הנמנע הוא שהיא פגומה מבחינת המשפט הבינלאומי". המשפט הפנימי העומד כאן לדיון הריהו המשפט הכלול בשני צווים, שהוציא מפקד איזור יהודה ושומרון מכוח סמכותו כמפקד בשטח מוחזק (צו מספר 16/79 וצו מספר 17/79). בצווים אלה הצהיר המפקד שהוא "סבור כי הדבר דרוש לצרכים צבאיים...", והוא הכריז כי השטחים נתפסים "לצרכים צבאיים". ואמנם, אין חולק על כך שתוקפם של הצווים, מבחינת המשפט הפנימי ובעצם גם מבחינת המשפט הבינלאומי המנהגי (אמנת האג), תלוי בהיותם ניתנים "לצרכים צבאיים". על מהותו של "הצורך הצבאי" ועל מידת התערבותנו בשיקול דעתם של הגורמים הצבאיים הרחבנו את הדיבור בפרשת פתחת רפיח (אבו חילו נגד ממשלת ישראל) בג"צ 302/72 ובפרשת בית-אל . הדגשנו וחזרנו והדגשנו כי תחום התערבותנו מוגבל. בפרשת בית-אל אמרתי (שם, בע' 118 ב) כי הסמכות "נתונה בידי אנשי הצבא, ועד שיתערב בית-המשפט בשימוש שהם עושים בסמכותם, עליו להיות משוכנע שהשימוש היה ניצול לרע ואמתלה למטרות אחרות". כיוצא בכך דברי חברי הנכבד, מ"מ הנשיא, שם (ע' 126 ד) : "כבר הודגש לא אחת וגם בבג"צ 302/72 (בע' 177 ה, בע' 179 ב ובע' 184 ה) שתחומי התערבותו של בית-משפט זה בשיקוליו הצבאיים של הממשל הצבאי צרים מאד, ובודאי יימנע השופט כפרט מלשים את השקפותיו על ענינים מדיניים ובטחוניים תחת שיקוליהם הצבאיים של אלה המופקדים על הגנת המדינה ועל שמירת הסדר הציבורי בשטח המוחזק". אף זאת הבהרנו בפרשת בית-אל כי צורך צבאי בטחוני והקמת ישוב אזרחי במקום לאו תרתי דסתרי הם. כנאמר (שם ע' 119 ב-ג) : "אך העיקר הוא שמבחינת השיקול הבטחוני הטהור אין לפקפק בכך שנוכחותם בשטח מוחזק של ישובים - אפילו 'אזרחיים' - של אזרחי המעצמה המחזיקה תורמת תרומה נכבדה למצב הבטחוני שבאותו שטח ומקילה על הצבא את מילוי תפקידו. אין צורך להיות מומחה לעניני צבא וביטחון כדי להבין שאלמנטים חבלניים פועלים ביתר קלות בשטח המאוכלס אך ורק אוכלוסיה אדישה או אוהדת כלפי האויב, מאשר בשטח, שבו נמצאים גם בני אדם העשויים לעקוב אחריהם ולהודיע לשלטונות על כל תנועה חשודה. אצלם לא ימצאו מחבלים מחבוא, סיוע וציוד. הדברים פשוטים ואין צורך לפרט. נזכיר רק שלפי תצהירי המשיבים, המתישבים כפופים למרות הצבא, אם באופן פורמלי ואם בכורח הנסיבות. הם נמצאים שם בזכות וברשות הצבא. על כן מחזיק אני עדיין בדעה, שנראתה לי בפרשת פתחת רפיח , כי התישבות יהודית בשטח מוחזק - וכל עוד קיים מצב של לוחמנות - משמשת צרכים בטחוניים ממשיים". למותר להדגיש שבכל הדברים שאמרנו בשני פסקי-דין אלה (ובאחרים כמותם) לא קבענו שמכאן ואילך כל התישבות אזרחית בתוך שטח מוחזק משמשת מטרות צבאיות. קבענו שעלינו לבדוק כל מקרה ומקרה לפי נסיבותיו. שם נחה דעתנו שאמנם שימשה התפיסה לשם הקמת ישוב אזרחי מטרה בטחונית. כאן לא נחה דעתי שזאת היתה המטרה. במה שונה המקרה שלפנינו מהמקרים הקודמים? ההבדל החשוב ביותר הוא שכאן אפילו המומחים המופקדים על בטחון המדינה מחולקים בדעותיהם על נחיצות ההתישבות במקום הנדון. כשם אף כאן הגישו לנו שלטונות הבטחון תצהירים שמטרתם לשכנענו בדבר הצורך הצבאי בטחוני בתפיסת המקרקעין ובהקמת ישוב אזרחי עליהם. אך בעוד ששם היתה העדות אחידה וחד משמעית, כאן, לגבי אלון מורה, עולה מהחומר הראייתי שלפנינו כי עצם הצורך הצבאי שנוי במחלוקת בין המומחים. מצד העותרים הוגש תצהירו של אלוף (מיל.) מתתיהו פלד, וכמו כן מכתב של רב אלוף (מיל.) חיים בר- לב, שמן הראוי לצטטו במלואו: "אלון מורה, לפי מיטב הערכתי המקצועית, איננו תורם לבטחונה של ישראל, וזאת מהסיבות הבאות : 1. לישוב אזרחי הממוקם על גבעה בריחוק מצירי תנועה עיקריים, אין כל משמעות במלחמה בפח"ע. עצם המצאותו באי בודד בלב שטח המאוכלס בצפיפות על ידי תושבים ערביים עלולה להקל על נסיונות פגוע. הבטחת התנועה לאלון מורה וממנו והשמירה על הישוב, תנתק כוחות בטחון ממשימות חיוניות. 2. במקרה של מלחמה בחזית המזרחית, אין בכוחו של ישוב אזרחי הממוקם על גבעה כשני קילומטר מזרחית מכביש שכם-ירושלים, להקל על הבטחת ציר תנועה זה, מה גם שבקרבת הכביש עצמו ממוקם מחנה צבאי גדול, השולט על צירי התנועה דרומה ומזרחה. אדרבא, בגין פעולות פח"ע בתקופת מלחמה ירותקו כוחות צה"ל לשמירה על הישוב האזרחי, במקום לעסוק במלחמה בצבא האויב". גדולה מזו, העותרים הצהירו בעתירתם כי "לפי מה שנודע להם מאמצעי התקשורת הרי שהמשיב 2 (שר הביטחון) הצהיר כי אין כל צורך צבאי או בטחוני בשטח המקרקעין". בדרך כלל אין אנו מתחשבים במידע הנמסר לנו מפי השמועה. אך כאן בא אישור לדעתו החולקת של שר הביטחון מפי המצהיר מטעמו עצמו, הלא הוא ראש המטה הכללי מר רפאל איתן, אשר בך אומר בסעיף 23(ד) לתצהירו: "ידועה לי דעתו של המשיב 2, אשר אינו חולק על חשיבותו האסטרטגית של האזור הנדון, אולם סבור כי ניתן לממש את צרכי הבטחון שלא בדרך הקמת ישוב במקום האמור". מצב זה של מחלוקת בין שר ביטחון ורמטכ"ל על עצם הצורך בתפיסה - אין לו אח ורע בכל הפסיקה הישראלית, וגם מארצות אחרות קשה להביא דוגמא למקרה, שבו נדרש שופט לבחור בין דעותיהם של שני מומחים, אחד השר האחראי לנושא ואחד האיש העומד בראש מנגנון הביצוע. על קושי זה ביקש פרקליט המדינה להתגבר בהסתמכו על חוק-יסוד: הצבא, סעיף 3(ב) האומר: "ראש המטה הכללי נתון למרות הממשלה וכפוף לשר הבטחון". אמת הדבר, טען פרקליט המדינה, הרמטכ"ל כפוף לשר, אך כאן הגיע הענין להחלטת הממשלה ושר הביטחון נמצא במיעוט, ומכאן שדעתו החולקת של השר מתבטלת בפני דעת הרוב, שקיבל את דעת הרמטכ"ל. חוששני שתשובה זו של פרקליט המדינה אינה ממין השאלה. חוק-יסוד: הצבא ענינו בסדר הכפיפות הפיקודית בין שלושת הגורמים, הממשלה, שר הביטחון וראש המטה הכללי. מבחינת ההירארכיה שביניהם אין אמנם ספק כי הרמטכ"ל כפוף לשר ושניהם כפופים לממשלה. אילו היה הרמטכ"ל מקבל מהשר פקודה העומדת בסתירה לפקודה אחרת שהוא קיבל מהממשלה, יתכן - ואין ברצוני להביע דעה על כך - שהיה זה מחובתו לעשות כמצוות הממשלה ולא כמצוות השר. אך כאן השאלה אינה : פקודתו של מי עדיפה, אלא חוות דעתו של מי מתקבלת יותר על דעת בית-המשפט? יש ואדם (למשל, שופט) מוותר על דעתו בפני דעת חבריו, אך מהעובדה שהשר קיבל את דין הרוב אין להסיק שהוא ביטל את דעתו החולקת. להיפך, עלינו להניח שהוא עומד על דעתו והשאיר בידינו את התפקיד לומר, איזו משתי חוות הדעת, זו שלו או זו של הרמטכ"ל, ראויה להתקבל על דעתנו. כידוע, חזון נפרץ הוא שבתי-המשפט נדרשים להכריע בשאלות הדורשות מומחיות מיוחדת - מומחיות שאינה בדרך כלל בהישג ידיעתם של שופטים. מגישים לנו חוות דעת של מומחים נכבדים, ואלה סותרים זה את זה מכל וכל.כך קורה לעיתים במשפטים המעלים בעיות רפואיות, וכך, למשל, גם בכל משפט על הפרת פטנט המעורר בעיות שבתחום הכימיה, הפיזיקה ומדעי טבע אחרים. בעניני ביטחון, כאשר העותר מסתמך על חוות דעתו של מומחה לעניני ביטחון, ואילו המשיב מסתמך על חוות דעתו של האיש שהוא גם מומחה וגם האחראי למצב הביטחון במדינה. טבעי הדבר שניתן משקל מיוחד לדעתו של זה האחרון.כפי שאמר מ"מ הנשיא(לנדוי) בפרשת נעלין בג"צ 258/79 טרם פורסם): "במחלוקת כזאת בשאלות צבאיות-מקצועיות, שבה אין לבית משפט ידיעה מבוססת משלו, נעמיד את המצהיר מטעם המשיבה המדבר בשם אלה המופקדים בפועל על שמירת הבטחון בשטחים המוחזקים ובפנים הקו הירוק, בחזקתם שטעמיו המקצועיים הם טעמים כנים". לפי הכלל הזה, יתכן שהייתי רואה את עצמי נאלץ להעדיף את דעת רב אלוף איתן על דעת רב אלוף (מיל.) בר-לב, אם כי מבחינת בקיאותם איני יודע מי עדיף. אך כשהברירה היא בין ראש המטה הכללי לבין שר הביטחון, נראה לי כי אין להשתמש בכלל זה. אין לומר בשום פנים ואופן, שזה מופקד על שמירת הביטחון וזה לא. שניהם אחראים. במצב כזה של תיקו. כשאין מקום להעמיד את המצהיר מטעם המשיבים בחזקתו כי דעתו עדיפה מדעתם של מומחים אחרים. עלינו לשאול את עצמנו. על מי מוטל נטל הראיה? האם על העותרים לשכנענוכי הקרקע נתפסה שלא לצורכי הצבא והביטחון או דילמא נדרוש מהמשיבים, שלטונות הביטחון. לשכנענו כי התפיסה דרושה למטרה זו? סבורני שהנטל מוטל על המשיבים. אישורו של המפקד שהתפיסה דרושה לצרכים צבאיים - אין החוק מקנה לו כוח של חזקה - ולא כל שכן כוח של ראיה חותכת - שאמנם כך הוא הדבר. אף זאת לדעת שלא די באמונתו הסובייקטיבית הכנה של המפקד בנחיצות התפיסה כדי להוציא את השאלה מתחום הביקורת השיפוטית. לא בכנות שיקולו עלינו להשתכנע אלא בנכונותו. (ראה המחלוקת הידועה - Liversidge v. Anderson (1942) A.C. 284 , ומאמרו של - R.F.V. Heuston v . Anderson (1942) A.C. 206: (1941) 3 All E.R. 338; (1942)) Liversidge(.110 L.J.K.B 724, 116 L.T. 1 ; 58 T.L.R. 35; 85 S.J. 439 (H.L) ב-p. 33 L.Q.R. 86 .ראה גם - . Ridge v. Baldwin (1964) A.C 40, v. Baldwin (1964) A.C. 40; (1963) 2 W.L.R. 935: 127J.D. 295; 107) Ridge 313; (1963) 2 All E.R. 66; 61 L.G.R 396; 79 L.Q.R 487: 80 L.Q.R.S.J 105; 127 J.P.J. 251: 234 L.T 423: 37 A.L.J 140; 113 L.J 716; (1964) (C.L.J. 83 H.L.)ואצלנו פרשת כרדוש, בג"צ 241/60, ( בג"צ 241/60 מנצור תופיק כרדוש נגד רשם החברות, פ"ד טו 1151.) וד"נ 16/61 ( ד"נ 16/61 רשם החברות נגד מנצור תופיק כרדוש, פ"ד טז 1209.)). החוק שהבאתי בפתח דברי מתנה את חוקיות התפיסה בקיומו של צורך צבאי; פשיטא. שאין בית-משפט סומך ידו על פגיעה חמורה ברכושו של אדם אלא אם נחה דעתו שהדבר הוא צורך ביטחון. גם פרקליט המדינה לא טען שהוא פטור מחובת השכנוע, וטרח לגולל לפנינו את כל החומר. כאמור, מקום שיש לפנינו ראיות רק מצד המשיבים או שמומחי המשיבים חולקים על מומחי העותרים, יתכן שהייתי נותן למשיבים "ליהנות מהספק" העלול להישאר בלבי. אך כאן, כאמור, נמסר לנו כי שר הביטחון עצמו אינו משוכנע בנחיצות התפיסה הזאת. אמת הדבר, משרתו של שר היא משרה פוליטית ואין הכרח שהוא עצמו יהיה מומחה לעניני משרדו. אך כאן יש לנו דעתו החולקת של שר ביטחון, אשר - בתור ראש אג"ם ואלוף פיקוד חיל האויר לשעבר - הוא עצמו מומחה מובהק לעניני ביטחון. גם פרקליט המדינה לא הטיל ספק בכך. אם שר כזה לא שוכנע, כיצד אפשר לדרוש מאתנו, השופטים, שנהיה משוכנעים? אם הוא אינו רואה צורך צבאי בהקמת ישוב במקום הזה דווקא, מי אני לחלוק עליו? זהו הטעם העיקרי המביא אותי לאבחן מקרה זה מכל המקרים הקודמים ולהגיע למסקנה שונה מזו שנתקבלה במקרים ההם. לכך יש להוסיף עוד שני דברים, אם כי פחות חשובים. דבר אחד הוא שבעניני פתחת רפיח ובית-אל יצאתי מן ההנחה שהישובים הישראליים המוקמים על אדמות שנתפסו מבעליהם הערביים, נחוצים לכוחות הביטחון במאבקם היום יומי במחבלים. "אין צורך להיות מומחה לעניני צבא ובטחון" - אמרתי בפרשת בית-אל בע' 119 ב' - "כדי להבין שאלמנטים חבלניים פועלים ביתר קלות בשטח המאוכלס אך ורק אוכלוסיה אדישה או אוהדת כלפי האויב, מאשר בשטח שבו נמצאים גם בני אדם העשויים לעקוב אחריהם ולהודיע לשלטונות על כל תנועה חשודה. אצלם לא ימצאו מחבלים מחבוא, סיוע וציוד". הפעם הסביר לנו ראש המטה הכללי, רב אלוף איתן, כי עיקר הערך הבטחוני שבהקמת הישוב במקום הזה הוא בהשתלבותו במערכת ההגנה המרחבית למקרה של מלחמה "טוטלית". חזרתי ועיינתי בתצהיר שהגיש לנו בשעתו אלוף ישראל טל בענין פתחת רפיח, והנה שם לא דובר אלא על מניעת פעולות טרורבעיתות רגיעה. כך התרשמתי גם מחוות דעתו של האלוף אורלי בפרשת בית-אל, , אם כי מצאתי - אחרי עיון נוסף בתצהירו - שהוא דיבר גם על צורכי ההגנה המרחבית. שיקולים אלה השתקפו בפסק-דינו של חברי השופט לנדוי (שם בע' 124 א'). מכל מקום, שם דובר על שני שטחים שנתפסו, אחד ממש בדרך המעבר של מחבלים-בכוח ואחד הגובל עם מחנה צבאי חשוב (בית-אל). לא יכול היה להיות ספק רציני שמבחינת ערכם האסטרטגי העצום של שני האתרים הללו הם ורק הם יכלו למלא את התפקיד הבטחוני ושאי אפשר היה למצוא להם תחליף. ואילו כאן, אין בידי לומר שהדבר נקי מספק. הדבר השלישי שבו שונה המקרה שלפנינו מהמקרים הקודמים נובע מתצהיר המתישבים. כזכור, בפרשת בית-אל לא הצטרפו המתישבים כמשיבים לעתירה ולא ניתן להם להשמיע את טענותיהם, ואנו יצאנו מן ההנחה שנוכחותם בשטח כולה קודש לצורכי הביטחון וההגנה על המולדת. כדברי חברי הנכבד, מ"מ הנשיא (שם ע' 127 א)"... בהיות רוב מנינו של צה"ל צבא מילואים, מן המפורסמות הוא שבשעת הצורך עוברים תושביו של ישוב ספר אזרחי, גם מבחינה אישית, תחת פיקוד צבאי". ואילו אני אמרתי (שם בע' 119 ג) "... המתישבים כפופים למרות הצבא, אם באופן פורמלי ואם בכורח הנסיבות. הם נמצאים שם בזכות וברשות הצבא. על כן מחזיק אני עדיין בדעה, שנראתה לי בפרשת פתחת רפיח , כי התישבות יהודית בשטח מוחזק - וכל עוד קיים מצב של לוחמנות - משמשת צרכים בטחוניים ממשיים". הפעם שמענו את נציגי המתישבים עצמם, ונדמה לי שאסור לנו להתעלם מעיקר טענתם. ואני מדגיש: אין ברצוני להתיחס לאירועים שאירעו בזמן האחרון, שבהם התגלו אנשי "גוש אמונים" (שהמתישבים שלפנינו נמנים עמם) כאנשים שאינם מקבלים את מרות הצבא ואף אינם מהססים לתת להתנגדותם ביטוי אלים. אין אני רוצה להתיחס לאירועים אלה, כיון שאין לנו ידיעה מוסמכת מה מידת הזדהותם של המתישבים שלפנינו עם מעשים שעשו אנשי אחרים במקומות אחרים. על כן לא באתי לפקפק שאם ייקראו המתישבים לשרת במילואים, יהיו כפופים למרות צה"ל ככל החיילים. ברם, דברי המצהיר מטעם המתישבים מעוררים שאלה אחרת. הוא אומר, במלים מפורשות, כי: "חברי בגרעין אלון-מורה ואנוכי התנחלנו באלון-מורה משום ש'נצטווינו לרשת הארץ אשר נתן האל יתעלה לאבותינו לאברהם ליצחק וליעקב ולא נעזבה ביד זולתנו מן האומות או לשממה' (הרמב"ם ספר המצוות ( הרמב"ם ספר המצוות)) שני האלמנטים, איפוא,של רבונותנו והתנחלותנו כרוכים זה בזה". והוא מוסיף ואומר באותו תצהיר: "אף כי בהבט שטחי נראה לכאורה שאין בין מניעי המתנחלים לבין צו התפיסה ולא כלום - הרי האמת היא שמעשה ההתנחלות של עם ישראל בארץ ישראל, הוא הוא המעש הבטחוני הממשי, היעיל ביותר והאמיתי ביותר. אך ההתנחלות עצמה כעולה מהסעיף הקודם, איננה נובעת מטעמי בטחון ומצרכים פיזיים אלא מכח היעוד, ומכח שיבת ישראל לארצו". אמת נכון הדבר, אין המתישבים שוללים את השיקול הבטחוני, אלא שהוא, לטענתם, משני וטפל לגמרי. עליו הם אומרים בתצהירם. "אשר על כן. הנימוק הבטחוני כבודו במקומו מונח, ואף שמידת כנותו אינה מוטלת בספק בעינינו. הוא אינו מעלה ואינו מוריד". דברים כדורבנות, ואין צורך לומר שהמתישבי ראוים לשבח על גילוי לבם שלא נתן להם להעמיד פנים להסוות את מניעיהם האמיתיים. אך השאלה מנקרת במוחי: המתישבים הללו, המצהירים קבל עם ועדה שלא מתוך שיקולי ביטחון באו להתישב באלון מורה, ושתרומתם לביטחון - ככל שאף זו לטובה - אינה אלא תוצאת לוואי. כלום אפשר עוד לומר עליהם, כפי שאמרתי בענין בית-אל , שהם נמצאים במקום ברשות הצבא ובזכותו? אמנם "זכין אדם שלא בפניו", אך זכות או רשות, שהזוכה דוחה בשתי ידיים. כמוקצה מחמת מיאוס. כלום יכולים אנו לכוף אותה עליו? ויהא הדבר ברור: בלי להסתייג כהוא זה מדברי חברי הנכבד. השופט לנדוי, אני כשלעצמי אין לי צורך להתווכח עם המתישבים על השקפתם הדתית או הלאומית. לא מעניננו הוא להיכנס לוויכוח פוליטי או אידיאולוגי. אך חובתנו היא לבדוק, אם שיקולי ביטחון טהורים מצדיקים את תפיסת המקרקעין לשם ישוב המתישבים האלה באותו מקום, ונראה לי כי בהקשר זה חשוב לדעת, מה עמדת המתישבים. אם הם לא באו, בעיקר,לצורכי ביטחון, קשה לי לקבל שזוהי אמנם מטרת התנחלותם. נותר לי להתיחס בקצרה לטענה אחרת של המתישבים. לדעתם, אין לראות את יהודה ושומרון כ"שטח מוחזק" הנתון לשלטון צה"ל, אלא כחלק ממדינת ישראל. הם מסתמכים, קודם כל, על יעודה ההיסטורי של ארץ ישראל, ובנוסף לכך ומבחינה משפטית טוענים הם שבזמן כיבוש השטח במלחמת ששת הימים לא היה ריבון אחר שהחזיק בשטח זה כדין. הטענה ידועה מכתבי פרופסור בלום (3 Isr. I.R. 279, 293) וגם פרופסור י' סטון התייחס אליה בחיוב (ראה No Peace No war in the Middle East שנתפרסם באוסטרליה ב-1969). בא-כוח המתישבים הזכיר גם את העובדה שמעולם לא הגדיר המחוקק הישראלי את גבולות המדינה ורק קבע בסעיף 1 לפקודת שטח השיפוט והסמכויות. תש"ח-1948, כי "כל חוק החל על מדינת ישראל כולה ייראה כחל על כל השטח הכולל גם את שטח מדינת ישראל וגם כל חלק מארץ ישראל אשר שר הבטחון הגדיר אותו במנשר כמוחזק על ידי צה"ל". כן הזכיר את תיקון פקודת סדרי השלטון והמשפט. תשכ"ז-1967. (וראה בנידון זה פרופ. א' רובינשטיין. המשפט הקונסטיטוציוני של מדינת ישראל, תשכ"ט, ע' 46). כוונת הטענה כפולה. אם המדובר במעשה המתרחש בתחום המדינה. ודאי שאין המשפט הבינלאומי חל עליו. אך בעצם גם לחקיקה הצבאית ומתן צווים על-פי חקיקה זו אין זכות קיום בשטח שהוא חלק מהמדינה. בצדק השיב פרקליט המדינה. שאם עלו המתישבים על השטח שלא מכוח צו התפיסה שהוצא על-ידי מפקד האיזור. כל הימצאותם שם תלויה על בלימה. הלא הפקעה לפי דיני ישראל לא היתה כאן. תשובה זו בדין יסודה. יתר על כן, אילו נתעורר כאן ספק רציני בדבר מעמדו של השטח הנידון, היינו חייבים לפנות למשרד החוץ ולבקש ממנו תעודה רשמית המגדירה את מעמד השטח. שאלה זו אינה "שפיטה" ובכגון דא יפעל בית-המשפט על-פי החלטת הממשלה. עד כאן מבחינת המשפט הפנימי המוניציפלי. כיון שעל-פי החומר שלפנינו לא נחה דעתי שהתפיסה היתה מוצדקת מבחינת המשפט המוניציפלי, אין לי בעצם צורך לבחון את חוקיות התפיסה גם מבחינת המשפט הבינלאומי. אך שמא תתפרש הימנעותי מלדון בהיבט זה שלא כהלכה, אוסיף מספר הערות. הנושא מסובך מבחינה משפטית וטעון הסברה. כפי שכבר אמרנו בפרשת בית-אל , מבחינים בין משפט בינלאומי מנהגי לבין משפט בינלאומי הסכמי. הראשון הוא חלק מהמשפט המוניציפלי, ואילו השני אינו חלק ממנו, אלא אם כן נתקבל בדרך חקיקה לאומית. עם המשפט הבינלאומי המנהגי נמנים הכללים הכלולים באמנת האג, ועל כן יש מקום לבדוק בבית-משפט זה את חוקיות התפיסה מבחינת סעיף 52 לאמנת האג, כפי שעשה חברי הנכבד, מ"מ הנשיא. אף כאן המבחן הוא הצורך הצבאי, ומי שלא שוכנע בקיום הצורך הזה לפי המשפט המוניציפלי, ממילא שלא שוכנע לפי אמנת האג. ואילו את אמנת ג'נבה יש לראות כחלק מהמשפט הבינלאומי ההסכמי, ועל כן - לפי ההשקפה המקובלת בארצות המשפט המקובל וגם אצלנו - אין האדם הנפגע יכול לפנות אל בית-המשפט של המדינה, שכנגד שלטונותיה יש לו טענות, ולתבוע בו את זכויותיו. זכות תביעה זו נתונה אך ורק בידי המדינות, שהן צדדים לאמנה כזאת, ואף התדיינות זו אינה יכולה להתנהל בבית-המשפט של מדינה אלא רק בפורום בינלאומי. על כן אמרתי בפרשת פתחת רפיח וחזרתי ואמרתי בפרשת בית-אל , כי כל הבעת דעה מצדנו בדבר חוקיות ההתישבות האזרחית מבחינת אמנת ג'נבה אינה אלא חוות דעת בלתי מחייבת, ומכך ייטיב השופט להימנע. אף על-פי כן, גם הפעם הזמין אותנו פרקליט המדינה לאשר לשלטונות כי גם מבחינת אמנת ג'נבה אין דופי במסירת הקרקע למתישבים לצורך התנחלותם. לטענתו, אין הדבר נוגד את ההוראות ההומניטריות שבאמנה זו המקובלת גם על מדינת ישראל. כזכור, המדובר כאן בסעיף 6)49) לאמנת ג'נבה האוסרת על המעצמה המחזיקה לגרש או להעביר חלקי אוכלוסיתה האזרחית שלה אל תוך השטח המוחזק. טעות היא לחשוב (בפי שקראתי לא מזמן באחד העתונים) כי אמנת ג'נבה אינה חלה על יהודה והשומרון. היא חלה, אף כי, כאמור לעיל, אין היא "שפיטה" בבית-משפט זה. גם לא הייתי אומר כי ההוראות "ההומניטריות" שבאמנה זו מתכוונות אך ורק להגנה על חיי אדם, בריאותו חירותו או כבודו, ולא להגנה על רכוש. מי כמונו יודע ערכה של נחלה. אך השאלה, אם התנחלות מרצון היא בגדר האיסור של "העברת חלקי אוכלוסיה". כמשמעו בסעיף 6)49) לאמנת ג'נבה, אינה מן הקלות, וככל שידיעתנו משגת, טרם מצאה תשובה בפסיקה הבינלאומית. על כן מעדיף אני גם הפעם שלא להשיב על שאלה זו, מה גם שלאור המסקנה, שאליה הגעתי בענין זה הן על-פי המשפט הפנימי והן על-פי המשפט הבינלאומי המנהגי (אמנת האג, סעיף 52), אין היא דורשת הכרעה. אך בל תתפרש הימנעותי זו כהסכמה לעמדת צד זה או צד זה מן הצדדים. מהטעמים האלה - בנוסף לאלה שפירט חברי הנכבד מ"מ הנשיא - סבור אני שיש לעשות את הצו מוחלט. השופט בכור אני מסכים לפסק-דינו המקיף של חברי הנכבד מ"מ הנשיא(לנדוי)שבו יש תשובה שקולה ומשכנעת לכמה היסוסים שהיו לי בענין. הן המפקד הצבאי והן הממשלה פעלו בענין זה מכוח הסמכויות המוקנות על-פי החוק הבינלאומי לצבא אשר כתוצאה מפעולות מלחמתיות מחזיק בשטח שאינו חלק משטח המדינה שעליו חל חוק המדינה (החוק המוניציפלי). כפי שהראה חברי הנכבד, עלינו לשפוט בענין זה לפי החוק החל בענין, ושעל-פיו פעלו הן המפקד הצבאי והן הממשלה. אין זה מסמכותנו לטפל בשאלות מדיניות או בשאלות שמקורן באמונה דתית או בהקשפת עולם לאומית והיסטורית, וזו גם המגבלה שאין אנו רשאים ואין אנו יכולים לחרוג מדלת אמותיה, ותהיה אשר תהיה השקפתנו האישית ותפיסת עולמנו. עצם נוסח הצו שהוצא על-ידי המפקד הצבאי יסודו בסמכויות שהחוק הבינלאומי מעניק לצבא המחזיק בשטח שאינו - מבחינה משפטית - חלק משטח המדינה. לכן על בסיס זה חייבת ליפול ההכרעה. בפסק-דינו של חברי הנכבד השופט ויתקון נדונה בהרחבה השאלה של המחלוקת בין הרמטכ"ל לבין שר הביטחון. לדעחי גם לשאלה זו יש תשובה בפסק-דינו של מ"מ הנשיא(לנדוי).בענין זה יש להבחין בין הדיון בהחלטת המפקד הצבאי במסגרת סמכותו על-פי החוק הבינלאומי, לבין סמכותם של שר הביטחון והממשלה במסגרת החוק המוניציפלי. כאשר.נסב הדיון במסגרת החוק הבינלאומי, אבן הבוחן היא אם פעל המפקד הצבאי מטעמים צבאיים ולשם הבטחת המטרה הצבאית: זה ענין למפקד הצבאי ובמישור זה אין חשיבות לדעת הדרג המיניסטריאלי, כי הסמכות על-פי החוק הבינלאומי היא סמכותו של המפקד הצבאי בלבד ולא של שר הביטחון או הממשלה: ואם פעל המפקד הצבאי במסגרת סמכותו, אין למצוא פגם בהפעלת סמבותו זו, גם אם הדרג המיניסטריאלי, במקרה זה שר הביטחון, הוא בדעה אחרת. שונה המצב כאשר מתעוררת השאלה הרחבה יותר במישור החוק המוניציפלי; במישור זה דעת המפקד הצבאי היא מושכל ראשון, אבל אין היא סוף פסוק : במישור זה, בפי שאמרו חברי, הרמטכ"ל "נתון למרות הממשלה וכפוף לשר הבטחון". נכון הוא שלשר הביטחון דעה שונה מדעת הרמטכ"ל בענין זה. אבל בדרג המדיני גם דעת שר הביטחון אינה סוף פסוק, וכפי שיוצא מדברי מ"מ הנשיא סוף פסוק הוא דבר הממשלה. לו היתה מתקבלת מסקנה שהמפקד הצבאי פעל בענין זה לשם הבטחת הצרכים הצבאיים, וכי יזם הוא את הפעולה לשם הבטחת צרכים אלה שהיוו את הגורם הדומיננטי בהחלטתו, לאור כל הנסיבות והעיתוי כפי שתוארו בפרוטרוט בפסק-דינו של מ"מ הנשיא, לא הייתי מתקשה לאשר את מעשהו, אף על-פי שקיימות גם דעות אחרות וגם סותרות, ואף על-פי שגם דעתו של שר הביטחון שונה. אבל, כפי שהראה מ"מ הנשיא בפסק-דינו פעולת המפקד הצבאי חרגה במקרה זה ממסגרת סמכותו על-פי החוק הבינלאומי. מ"מ הנשיא דן גם בשאלה הנובעת מן הסתירה שבין תפיסת קרקע לצרכים צבאיים שהיא תפיסה ארעית לבין הקמת ישוב אזרחי כישוב של קבע. דבר ידוע הוא שהתישבות אזרחית היוותה מאז ומתמיד חלק בלתי נפרד מן המערך של ההגנה המרחביח, במסגרת הכללית יותר של כלל מערך ההגנה על הישוב, ודברים ברוח זו נאמרו גם בבג"צ 606+610/78 בענין בית-אל ובבג"צ 258/79 בענין מתתיהו. וכאן יש להבחין בין שני דברים. שילוב הישובים האזרחיים בהגנה המרחבית החל שנים רבות לפני קום המדינה ונמשך גם לאחר קום המדינה בתוך שטח המדינה. בכל אותן תקופות תמיד היה היסוד שהישובים האזרחיים הם ישובי קבע לצמיתות, ולא היה בזה כל פגם גם מבחינה משפטית כי ההתישבות היתה בתקופה שלאחר קום המדינה בשטחים שבתוך גבולות השטח שעליו חל משפט המדינה, וגם בתקופה הטרום מדינתית היתה תמיד הכוונה שההתישבות הזו תהיה התישבות קבע לצמיתות על אדמה שבבעלות המוסדות המישבים. וכאן אנו דנים בתפיסה זמנית, ולכן הסתירה בינה לבין יצירת ישובי קבע. שאלה זו התחדדה בעתירה זו לראשונה, אולי בעיקרבעקבוח צירופם של המשיבים 5 ו-6, ועמדתם הברורה. כאמור מסכים אני לפסק-דינו של מ"מ הנשיא (לנדוי). הוחלט לעשות את הצו-על-תנאי מוחלט ולהכריז על צו התפיסה מס' 16/79 כבטל לגבי האדמות שבבעלות העותרים, שפרטי הרישום שלהן הוזכרו בפסקה 2 לעתירה, ולחייב את המשיבים 4-1 לפנות מאדמות העותרים את המתישבים האזרחיים שהתישבו עליהן וכל מבנה שהוקם עליהן וכל חפץ שהובא אליהן. אין מקום למתן צו כלשהו ביחס לאדמת הדרך שנתפסה לפי צו מס' 17/79, כי לאיש מן העותרים אין זכות בעלות באדמת הדרך אנו נותנים למשיבים 4-1 שהות של 30 יום מהיום לשם ביצועו של הצו המוחלט. המשיבים 4-1 ישלמו לעותרים 16-1 הוצאות בעתירה זו, בסכום כולל של 5,000 לירות, ובאותו סכום למשיב מס' 17. אין צו להוצאות ביחס למשיבים מס' 5 ו-6. ניתן היום, א בחשון תש"מ (22.10.1979).